


King Torrhen Stark

by BigBlue2289



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlue2289/pseuds/BigBlue2289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where before Brandon ran off to the Red Keep Brandon married and had 4 children, the eldest is Torrhen Stark. He is a Stark that was born politically savvy that would change the whole landscape of the North. Also Eddard married Ashara before war could start and force his marriage with Catelyn Tully. Also Rhaenys survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This world does not belong to me on this rendition of Torrhen and some of the OCs.

Please review if you like what you see, need to know on whether to continue this or not.

Prologue

283

Lord Eddard Stark never wanted to hold Ice that was Brandon’s duty. Brandon was the leader of men, he was the one trained in politics by their father. Brandon left a lot of responsibility on the shoulders of Eddard apart from being the Warden of the North, he had to ensure Brandon’s widow Barbary and their 4 children were raised to be proper Starks. The oldest Torrhen who was as smart as a whip at six years old, he had mastered old and new Valryaian, studying up on classic battles learning the strategies, and studying economics. At six years old Torrhen knew what his responsibility would be in 8 years and was going to be ready.

The second oldest child of Brandon’s children was a boy of 4 named Rodwell Stark. The child was already a hothead like his father was, he hoped the child would learn to get a level head or he would end up like his father. The maesters kept trying to push educational materials and toys towards the child but Rodwell would just push the toys out of his way, grab his wooden sword and start smacking the frame of the bed mimicking the soldiers he saw outside. Eddard knew this child was destined to be a warrior like his father.

The final two children were still babes on the breast being conceive right before tragic flight to the Red Keep. Eddard was not in Winterfell but heard from the servants and his wife Ashara that Barbary pleaded with her husband to wait till all the info came in on Lyanna. Brandon would hear none of it grabbing a party and demanding answers. Barbary was going to tell him the next day she missed her moon blood once again but Brandon died never getting to meet Sarra and Lyarra.

Eddard was anxious to get back to Winterfell and give Robert his damn throne. Ashara was heavy with child again, they decided since if it was a boy they would go with Brandon and Sylvia if it was a girl. Brandon was the one to convince Eddard to get over his nerves and ask Ashara to dance at Harrenhall so they would honor him. Their eldest Arthur who was named after Ashara’s elder brother had come out looking like a Dornish child. He had olive skin with the dark brown hair, the way you could tell he was a Stark was the grey eyes.

Eddard was broke out of his musings of home as he approached the Red Keep drawing his nephew’s future sword Ice from its sheath. He with his 5,000 men proceed to slice through the battered Targaryen army reaching the Red Keep. Eddard saw there were some Lannister forces there so that means the Mountain would be nearby. It was no secret that Robert wanted all the dragon spawn killed, Eddard would not let a wife and children die just because they were dragged into the game.

He glared at the Kingsguard turn Kingslayer Jamie Lannister but ran past him knowing he was running out of time. As he approached the Princess Chambers he saw the door open, and then saw a dead baby Aegon and a dead Elia. She was disrobed so she must have been raped before her death. Eddard looks to see Ser Amory Lorch dragging a crying two year old from under her bed, as Lorch went to kill the child Eddard drove Ice through his back killing him instantly.

The appearance of Ned caught the Mountain off guard, his anger rose as he sees his comrade in raping and pillaging killed. Gregor goes to behead the pesky wolf, Ned is quicker taking the Mountains hand clear off at the wrist. As the shock goes through the Mountains head a swipe of Ice takes off that head.

The little girl terrified of what is going on tries to hide back under the bed. “Come here little one we need to get you to safety.” Eddard holds his hand out hoping the girl is quick knowing he only has minutes to see the girl to safety. The girl grabs his hand and is walked quickly to the door. At the door they are met by a mammoth of a man, Rhaenys hides behind Eddard thoughts of the Mountain coming back to her.

Greatjon Umber was surprised to see Ned with a girl of silver hair that looks like a Targaryen. “Jon you must take her to Winterfell, place her in a cloak and sneak her out in the confusion, tell Barbary and Ashara of what happened.” Jon grunts in acknowledgment. Eddard turns around to the little girl, “Listen this man will take you north to safety, trust him as much as you trusted me.” The girl may have been only 2 turning three but she knew that she was not safe so she nodded in agreement. She grabbed Greatjon’s hand after having a cloak being placed on her and was led out the side passage. In order to ensure safe travel she was hidden amongst a group of 1000 Northerners heading back home.

Eddard made his way back down to the throne room to see Tywin Lannister already there.  “Lord Eddard have you seen my men?” Tywin drawls out in his arrogant voice. “Yes the Mountain and Lorch are dead, they were committing atrocities and they died by Ice.” Eddard glared at Tywin.

“What you dare kill men of the Westerlands, I will make sure Robert has your head.” Tywin is seething. A cheerful Robert surrounded by his brother Stannis and other Stormlords says in a great cheer come bustling in the Red Keep, “Ned we did it!! Now we just need to find Lyanna. I heard reports of the Tower of Joy and I want you to lead a group and rescue her and bring her here for the grandest wedding Westeros has ever seen.”

A Lannister soldier comes into the room with two bloody dead bodies wrapped in a Targaryen banner. “Your grace the little girl is missing and I found the Mountain and Ser Armory Lorch dead.” The soldier states.

Tywin decides this is the time for his voice to be heard. “That is no mystery Your Grace, your friend Eddard here decided to betray you by killing two honorable knights and protect a dragon.” At this statement Robert is now seething,

“Ned this better not be true, you will pay a hefty fine and return the girl for her execution immediately.” Robert bellows.

Ned unsure of who the man is in front of him anymore, “I will not, the honorable Robert would have never resorted to child slaying. She will be safe in the north under the protection of the Starks of Winterfell. I will go grab Lyanna take her home and you can rule your own damn kingdom, maybe ask for more honorable men from Tywins ranks he is flooding with them.” Eddard does not even look behind to see Tywin demanding action and Robert offering him none.

Eddard and six of his men make it out to the Tower of Joy as quick as the horses would move them. Once at the tower they come across the White Bull Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ned’s brother-in-law Arthur Dayne.

“Ned you may be my good brother but I will kill you to protect the child, the Usurper his dogs will not get him.” Arthur Dayne, this info sends Eddard’s mind into a whirlwind.

“Child? Damn it Arthur what child are you talking about, did Rhaegar rape a child into her?” He states, this insult on the Prince causes Whent to draw his sword and then everybody proceed to draws their swords as well.

“Our Prince would not rape his Princess, watch your tongue wolf before I cut it out.” Whent rages back.

The While Bull steps, in “Eddard we can let you take them, we were charged with keeping them safe and that is what we intend to do.” The White Bull raises his sword in anticipation for the upcoming battle. Eddard wants to fight his way through the men but knows that Ashara would never forgive him for killing his good brother.

“Listen the Mad King is dead and Robert will be sending men here soon, I was able to save Rhaenys and send her to Winterfell. She will be raised as a ward under house Stark and our protection. Elia and Aegon were already dead when I was in the room.” Eddard states feeling the tension build, not wanting bloodshed the best thing would be to have the three Kingsguard head north with him. It would be nice to see little Arthur being trained under his namesake.

“You defied your best friend and King, tell me Ned why would you do that? You could receive the same punishments as us.” Arthur asked wondering why Ned the most honorable person he ever met would do a great dishonor to Robert and betray him in a matter such as this.

“Robert is not the brother I grew up with in the Vale, he is vain, a drunk, and too damn prideful where we would kill all the children in Westeros to keep his crown. Us in the north is no threat to him, we will pay our taxes and have a closed trading market. It works in Dorne so why not.”

“Please go with us to Winterfell, Arthur you can train your nephew into a great warrior. We will provide you three sanctuary.” Eddard plead with them to accept his offer.

The White Bull steps forward and sheathes his weapon, “Okay Ned we will accept your offer, we will not fight for the usurper in any wars he may start. Oswell please lead Ned to his sister and nephew.” The Kingsguardmen nods his head and with the sheaved blades of all 9 men Ned is led to top of the tower where in the middle of a grand bed he sees a bloody Lyanna holding a baby boy that has the Stark black hair and grey eyes. Lyanna on seeing her favorite older brother has a dimming smile on her face, the smile is like a candle near the bottom, just fighting to stay lit.

“Ned, come here hold your nephew Jon.” She states weakly without the usual excitement in her voice. Ned grabs the child. “Lyanna we are headed home just be strong.” Ned states not able to hold back the tears, he starts ordering her wet nurses to gather her travel supplies.

“Ned it is too late for me, please watch over my child and make sure he knows the love of a family.” Lyanna’s grip on Ned’s hand starts to loosen.

“I promises Lyanna, I promise.” He says tearfully, one last smile at her baby Jon and Lyanna Stark is gone.

The group of 8 see Ned walking out of the stairs with a sleeping babe in his hand. “We must leave here quick, Robert please wrap up Lyanna and get her ready for transport. We are headed back home gentleman.” Robert Glover nods at his new Lord Stark, well at least for another 8 years.

The men travel up Kings Road dodging groups of small skirmishes due to a new administration taking over. The group approaches the large castle and as the doors open they see and anxious and sad group of Starks lined up awaiting them. Ashara sees her brother Arthur he is engulfed in a hug thinking he was lost to her forever. As Ashara goes to embrace Ned she sees a new born babe black of hair and grey of eyes in his arms. Ashara comes to only one conclusion and runs away crying to her room thinking that her Ned was always better than this, he promised to be faithful to her and she believed him.

When they first met that was the thing that attracted her to Ned, he was honest and honorable. She had seen the shy looks he was giving her all day and found it adorable, then when she saw Brandon Stark dragging his younger brother over to her she had to calm her nerves down. Here was Ashara one of the most desirable women in southern Westeros nervous to meet the second son of the Starks. It was known that northerners’ only married northerners so what harm could one dance cause.

By the end of the week long festivities Stark and Dayne had fallen in love and was under the weirwood pledging their lives to each other. When both families found out they were told to cancel the union as both families were looking for respectable marriage within their own regions, both lovers refused saying it was done before the gods and cannot be undone. Ashara was never a religious type, she followed the seven but more zoned out than anything when it came to the gods. When she and Ned went to the weirwood and felt the face on her, it felt as if the gods were giving the blessing of the union, which was the day she converted to the old gods.

Ned seeing his wife runaway he handed the babe to his good sister Barbary and ran after her. Torrhen who had for the past three days had been trying to figure out what had been happening around him politically. Being 6 he barely understood any of what his politics book had said, he did comprehend though that it stated look around your surroundings and gather info before you make any reactions. This was definitely something he would have to ask his mother later who was hearing the story of Jon and how he was going to be hidden as his Uncle Ned’s bastard from the war for his safety.

Barbary Stark had always encouraged the development of her kids in any field. Brandon had shown at a young age a drive to learn sword play so she would help cultivate the knowledge and plant the seed for Brandon. The biggest shock came when her eldest the future Warden of the North Torrhen had an affinity towards books and politics. When he was 5 he would ask his mother 1001 questions about everything, now with him almost 7 reading books on politics and economics the questions only increased. While most parents would be annoyed by this, she took it as a sign that good things were to come for her homeland.

His father Brandon was a great man who could brighten any room who was a great father, and a decent husband. She knew he loved her but he was still Brandon Stark the womanizer, he just learned to keep it secret. All that being said he would have made a horrible Lord of Winterfell, he was too brash, too loud, and would never cultivate relationships with those outside of the north to see it great once again. Torrhen though was already showing a brilliance that would only grow.

Torrhen had looked down on the sad little 2 year old Rhaenys and could see the sadness in her eyes, he was about the same age when his father rode off to the Red Keep but she had seen what actually happened. With a show of support that would change the destiny of both families Torrhen’s hand ended to Rhaenys to help guide her back to the castle. Rhaenys looked up at the older boy and saw a protectiveness in the boy that she knew she would be okay, from that day they called Rhae Torrhen’s shadow dragon because she was always glued to his hip.

The group dispersed, Arty who Arthur Stark was starting to be called by cheerfully went away with his Uncle Arthur to show him his toys. Barbary as lady of the house escorted the two remaining Kingsguard members Whent and Hightower to the rooms they would be staying in, the rest of Ned’s entourage started to make preparations for Lyanna’s funeral and burial in the crypt.

Ned had explained to Ashara the events and cried with him that night. When Ashara came up to Winterfell three years ago no one greeted her kindly, she was viewed as an outsider that did not belong. The only ones to treat her decent was Ned, Brandon who had been over joyed by the news of their secret marriage, Barbary once she found out she converted gods, and Lyanna. She was crying by the Godswood missing home and being not being accepted at Winterfell, she later found out she missed her moon and it was probably hormones causing her to act like a mess. Torrhen had brought her out a meal from the kitchen making sure Aunt Ash was not hungry. She was never the best with kids but an instant bond of Aunt/nephew was born.

Lyanna was heading to the Godswood to pray and saw a distraught Ashara and comforted her. She would later go around and show her the surrounding villages and get her acquainted with people around Winterfell. By the time Arthur was born she was loved in Winterfell as any northern born noble.

The Funeral of Lyanna Stark was a somber event, the heir of Winterfell watched as his aunts body was placed in her final resting place in the crypt, this had been his second funeral by the age of 6. This was the day he swore he would become strong enough to protect his family.

Eddard sent a letter to the new king on a congratulations to his engagement with Cersei and telling him the 3 Kingsguard are under his protection. Ned had been expecting a messenger demanding the return of the three and little Rhaenys to face trial but the only thing he said was if they ever participated in a war to overthrow house Baratheon it would be on his head and the North would burn.

Shortly after this a dispatcher from House Martell wanting to thank House Stark opened up trading borders and relations between the south and the northern kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter here is a link to the Stark family tree I created in my world since it differs from the GRRM one. Just go to Geni.com and type in Brandon stark, it will be the first one that says son of Eddard and <blank> Dayne. Still trying to get it set up with pictures and have Torrhen Stark the main person.

291

8 years had passed since the funeral of the winter rose Lyanna Stark, instead of a time of mourning Winterfell was gathering for a time of celebration, Torrhen’s 14th birthday. A lot had changed since that fateful day the body Lyanna returned home along with her son Jon Snow.

Torrhen in the past years with the promise to make sure none of his family fell to the fate of his father and aunt only increased his studying.  The economics books that he did not understand all those years past was now cemented to his memory, with the relations of Dorne and their shared hatred of the Crownlands a trading empire had started between the two kingdoms.

The north was rich in minerals such as silver, copper, and logging. The south was rich in herbs, spices, and silica sand to make glass. The south would also produce wine while the north produced barrels of beer that was now being enjoyed by southerners.  The greatest thing to happen to the north was the introduction of silica sand, a town on the outskirts of Winterfell was started by a mixture of Iron Islander, wildlings, all given sanctuary by Torrhen, and in honor of their protector they called the town Torrhen Hol. Torrhen’s Hol was now making glass objects that were becoming famous even across the Narrow Sea. This face brought Myrish painters and sculptors to show the Narrow Sea the beauty of the North and Dorne.

(Flashback)

287

There was a group of 600 wildings that were caught trying to flee south, the leader of the group was the legendary freefolk Tormund Giantsbane. Tormund came south with his wife and 3 children while his wife was heavy with number 4.

The northern lords had demanded the execution of the men and the deportation of the women, they were called a nuisance and lazy. A ten year old Torrhen was in the hall next to his uncle listening to the arguments for and against. When Lord Eddard Stark was about to pass judgement something happened that shocked everyone, Torrhen stood up and walked to the leader of the wildings.

As Torrhen walked up to the leader of the group Tormund Giantsbane a little 7 year old girl named Ygritte stared at Torrhen as if she is judging him instead of the other way around. When Torrhen reached Tormund Torrhen asked. “Tormund Giantsbane, the Breaker of Ice, The husband to bears tell me why do you see refuge in our lands.”

Tormund was shaken into a stupor being talked to respectfully, the only thing he was shown was disrespect by the “Lords” as if the free folk were only fit to live in a barn. No one even had the sense to ask them why they came south.

“Who the hells am I speaking with, don’t you have a tit to latch yourself onto!” Tormund barks knowing if he was going to die he would die insulting his executioners. Greatjon Umber having been an honorary uncle to Torrhen takes the offense to the insult.

“Now you see here you cunt!!” The Greatjon bellows, the Greatjon goes to move closer but a hand being held up by Torrhen stops him in his tracks.

“It’s okay Greatjon, I will be latching on to his wives tits tonight amongst other things so he was telling the truth.” Torrhen states as if it was a fact.

Tormund knows he should be insulted that someone would dare say that to him about his wife, were they north of the wall he would have had his son Toregg the Tall challenge him to an honor duel but damn that was a good quick insult. He stared at this 10 year old and just saw this presence of leadership amongst him.

“My name is Torrhen Stark heir to Winterfell and the North, you will show me respect or else we will send the men north and women south. How well do you think the treatment of these lovely ladies will be down there? How long before your daughter is working a whorehouse?” Tormund is about to rage at the implication, but before Tormund’s rage can cause him to make a decision that will seal their fate Torrhen continues.

“Now that is a fate I would hate to see happen to such a beautiful young lady,” Torrhen moves Munda’s hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, the girl is shaking in fear that this boy no older than her has the power of decision over 600 people. “Instead I want to offer you, your family, and these hardworking men and ladies a spot to place homes and lay your head.”

This announcement shocks everyone in the hall including Eddard and his mother Barbary. His uncle wants to override his nephew but knows he has something up his sleeve, also with Torrhen claiming Ice in 4 years it would not be good for relations between them if he keeps overriding his nephew.

“How could you offer these Lordless heathens, I have respected many of your decisions but this is a decision for the adults to make Torrhen.” Lord Rickard Karstark states matter of factly.

“You dare insult out lord you insolent shit, show him the respect he deserves.” Lady Maege Mormont yells back at Lord Karstark. It was well known within the northern court that House Mormont were deep Stark loyalist, Maege also earned more respect for her future lord when he went out of his way to ensure the new wave of trade hit Bear Island.

“It’s okay Maege we will just not overlook the shortage on taxes that House Karstark has been giving us.”  Lord Karstark pales at this comment, Lord Karstark thought he found a tax loophole and was intentionally underpaying the Starks. He thought he was getting away with it since it had been 8 moons since he started the scam, the looks of hatred that crossed all the lords. The Greatjon goes to pull his sword.

“Jon please sheathe your sword, we already agreed with House Karstark to have them pay for the addition of 10 war galleys to the Stark fleet.  Isn’t that right that Karstark?” Torrhen ask him even though he knows what the answer is. Lord Karstark wants to argue the price of his dodged taxes was well less than the price of ten war galleys but knows this is not the venue.

“Aye My Lord.” Lord Karstark nods submissively, this earns a look of respect from the leaders of the free folk. This Lord of ten just subdued a lord who thought he was superior, he would make a good ally to have.

“Now where were we? Oh yes I remember, from what I hear about you Free Folk is that you are strong warriors and are hard workers, is this accurate?” Torrhen ask the little girl who stared him down earlier.

“Aye, we are more hardworking than any of you knee benders. And when it comes to warriors you will be begging us to join your ranks. Plus from what I have seen you northern lords are a lazy group.” Ygritte says stubbornly, she returns her glare at the heir. An older spear wife goes to chastise her, but Torrhen laughs it off.

“Aye maybe your right, I saw Greatjon the other day instead of pissing himself he ask his squire to guide his stream.” He says good heartily. This response earns a roar of laughter from both sides. Greatjon enjoying the laugh goes along with the joke,

“The fucker still made me get piss on my boots.” He laughs in his bellowing laugh that covers the whole hall.

“Okay so how do we sort this out? We have some land owned by House Stark if I gave you let’s say 100 acres of land to build your houses, plants your crops would you learn the customs of us kneelers and serve the Warden of the North?” Torrhen ask Tormund. This gets a wave of mummers from the crowd.

“What would be expected of us? Also what if we reject the offer.” Tormund ask trying to gather all the info before deciding. The idea of Tormund kneeling to anyone shocks the free folk behind him.

“Torrhen, stop this. Come back to the table let your uncle decide their face.” His mother Barbary steps in deciding she has had enough of this charade of her son letting the enemy of the north settle just outside Winterfell. Torrhen turns around and gives her a glare that shocks her back into her seat. She had been getting more confident into the political scene. Torrhen was getting tired of his uncle and mother ignoring his council when he knew what was best for his homeland.

“Mother we will discuss this later,” he turns away from her staring back at Tormund. He did not see his mother gulp in nervousness, she raised a strong son in politics but she wondered how strong. She knew in the future she would have to learn to watch her tongue or else be punished by her own son, how embarrassing would that be.

“What will happen to you if you reject it is we march all 600 of you back to the north, leave you no weapons and we march back and you stay in the north. The next time we see any of you back south of the wall heads will be rolling. Now onto what would be expected of you, you will provide your families a good home, work hard, pay your taxes, and help the North when it comes to war.”

Tormund gathers with his fellow leaders and spear wives, Tormund knows with the cannibals moving into his territory up north and the giants in from the south this would provide him the best protection for his people. After a short discussion Tormund comes back before the young heir,

“Aye, we will only serve strong lords like you. Your uncle may be strong as far as northerners go but we will only work with you and who ever proves themselves worthy. Also we heard about those damn seven, we will serve the gods of old.” Tormund replied. Torrhen for his part was completely ok with this, he essentially gets a strong set of soldiers that are loyal solely to him.

“That is acceptable, I piss on the sevens temple every time I head south.” Torrhen states getting a wave small laughs through the crowds. “Aye that is acceptable, the weak do not deserved to be followed they deserve to be trampled on like shit beneath a mares heel.”

Eddard understands that is a dig at his style of leadership, while respected in the north Ned’s strong hand was not there. House Bolton did the same thing House Karstark did 3 years prior, the only penalty House Bolton had to face was a light 1000 dragon fine without having to pay back the back taxes.

Ashara comes to her husband’s side holding his hand, she knows that these attack hurt her Ned but she agrees with her nephew even if she would never say out loud. She felt Ned was the best father and husband a women could ever ask for, the problem was he was supposed to lead the entire North and his personality was meant to be a follower instead of a leader. She was honestly excited for her nephew to take control, he would be excellent lord and it would also free up her husband. Hmm maybe another child would fit into the picture.

As Torrhen and Tormund shook hands the climate of the north was changed. For the following years the northern lords started to recognize the resurgence of the northern economy was based on the fresh eyes of Torrhen. Also from that day the birth of Torrhen’s Hol was made, people use to joke that this was a personal army for Torrhen and Torrhen alone. The wanders of the Greyjoy rebellion that fled the Iron Isles to the inner north in 289 settled in Torrhen’s Hol. Some of these people were sent to live at the newly constructed Port Lyanna at the tip of the Sea Dragon Point.

House Whitestark who broke off from the main Stark line 500 years ago rebelled in 288. The land Lord Edmure Whitestark held what was the whole Sea Dragon Point, so when they rebelled the combined forces of House Mormont from Bear Island and Torrhen’s army as they were called from Torrhen’s Hol came and crushed them taking back the land for the Starks. Ned wanted to gift it to House Mormont but Torrhen had other ideas, a jump up low lord named Lord Sol had impressed him with his naval expertise so Torrhen had upgraded him and placed him in charge of the peninsula, he had him oversee the building of the navy in the name of the Starks.

By the year 290 the Starks controlled a navy that put the Stormlords to shame. The key to their success was using the trade circle of Essos they were able to get new and better designs for ships, Torrhen had sent multiple former Iron Islander ship builders to the port to ensure the new fleet was up to standards.

Economically over the past years the north had boomed, 1 Northern dragon was worth 2 Riverlands dragon, 1.5 Westerland dragon, 2.5 Eyrie Dragon, 1.4 Stormlands dragon, and most impressively 4 Crownland dragon. Instead of merging the markets like a good king should have done he allowed separate rates causing the difference. The only one who went neck and neck with the north was Dorne who would be .1 either way depending on the season.

(Flashback ends)

The day had started as any normal day, the now 14 year old was woken up by the jumping motion onto him by his adopted sister Rhaenys and his cousin Sylvia. Rhae and Torrhen had become unseperateable, he was her protector, brother, and best friend. She found out a few years back what would have happened if her adopted Uncle never rescued her from the man that still haunted her dreams “The Mountain”. She still missed her mother and brother horribly but the 11 year old Rhae would get her revenge and it would be in the form of the protective older brother Torrhen. Torrhen had many tax arguments with the southern lords, many times King Robert had tried to take 200 of his war galleys and trading vessels by using his position, Torrhen had kindly told the messenger to suck his prick. So he was not on good terms with the Red Keep.

The Crownlands had been up in a rage at the response of the North but Jon Arryn told the king with how strong the military and economy was in the north it would be a costly offensive to get not that much, plus there was not much chance of success. Since the saving of the little girl Rhaenys Dorne had become strong supporters of the North and both kingdoms rose to a level that scared all the kingdoms between them. From the day he sent the messenger away Torrhen was jokingly called the King of the North, although the men and women of Torrhen’s Hol and Port Lyanna treated them as their king.

The other girl that awoke Torrhen was his first cousin and youngest child of Eddard and Ashara, Sylvia Stark who was named after Ashara’s mother. The girl was a wild child, always dirty and seen always with a wooden sword in her hand. From the day Sylvia had seen Torrhen destroy the Smalljon in the training circle she had decided that would be her idol, when Ser Oswell Whent who was quite taken with the girl taught her something she would run to her cousin whether she was in a small council meeting or getting ready to meet his lover Nymeria Sand he would always make time for her.

She was drop dead gorgeous like her mother, if it were not for knowing her last name by the looks you would have never guessed she was a child of the North. She definitely had the personality of her late aunt Lyanna, both her and her aunt Lyanna had got into a whole lot of trouble. Rhae and Sylvia were still nursing a bruised bottom from the punishment Torrhen had laid on them for prank war they had, both girls knew they deserved it and hated the leather strap that Torrhen used but would do it over again.

“Wake up King Torrhen you court awaits,” Rhae commented as she and Sylvia grabbed each leg to drag him out of bed. “Everybody is going to be here, Ygritte is already hear and challenging you to a sparring duel. My money is on her since you have such a soft spot for her.” A realization hits Rhae. “Unless someone has a crush on Ygritte!!” and like that both girls left a confused Torrhen in his small clothes. Thirty minutes later a bathed Torrhen comes down from his room in a tunic bearing the Stark wolf, black hair slicked back. The tunic is tight on his body showing all the ladies and servants within the castle that this young lord takes good care of his body. He strapped Vengeance to his hip, Vengeance was a valyrian steel blade that was gifted to him by Prince Oberyn on his 12 birthday.

As Torrhen comes down the stairs he sees a smirking Arthur Stark, “So Ygritte, dear cousin we are so close you could have told me before my sister.” Arty lets out a laugh slapping his cousin on the back.  “Please even if I did everybody except Jon knows she only has eyes for him.” He replies back and walks to the great hall to see the rest of the people for breaking of the fast. As he sees the door he also sees someone who he was hoping could be avoided till later, he knew if he got too tangled with her it would be by midday till he met up with his family.

“Why hello my liege, I have been a naughty servant. If my thought are right it’s your right to punish the naughty.” Nymeria Sand says submissively and seductively approaching the birthday boy. She had always taken control when it came to the art of love making, this changed when she lured Torrhen to the bed room and she became something she never thought she would become; his bitch. He was gentle while also controlling her and she was in seventh heaven, from that day on she knew she could never have another prick because she became loyal to him, she would become his mistress and carry his Snow children. He encouraged her to be the fierce warrior she was and never humiliated her publically, he actually respected her.

He gave a quick nod to Arty to keep walking, the whole castle knew of their relationship. At first his mother and uncle disagreed but when they found they could not stop this relationship they could only hope he was safe. Alone in the corridor he walked behind her

“Naughty you say, I really must punish the naughty shouldn’t I.” He slaps her hard on her butt letting out a moan. The 17 year old wants nothing to let her Lord and Master take her right then and their but she remembers she has news to say to him.

“Mmmm my Lord I have actually some business to discuss with you, I don’t know how you will take it though.” Nym tries to look away from his eyes and hide her nervousness. Torrhen with one finger redirects her chin to meet his eyes. He gives her the nod to continue.

“Well my Lord you see it seems that I may have missed my moon blood and the maester has said I am too far along for moon tea.” She rushes out trying to get the news over with, she was actually happy of this news, she was just nervous how her Lord would take it.  She saw something that shocked her, a smile on his face.

“This is great news, boy or girl I will claim it and we will raise it together. Now I may have to marry another for the North but I will not forget about you just because of another.” He leans in and captures her lips. He escorts her into the hall, Nym in a beautiful yellow dress he had made for her from an Essos tailor captured the eyes of many of the men and envy of many women. Torrhen escorted her to her seat where Arianne was visiting going over some trade agreements with their northern allies, and Rhaenys.

Torrhen leaves the three lovely ladies and his brother Rodwell comes running up and engulfs him in a bear like hug. “Brother, today is the day the child of Brandon Stark rises to take his rightful spot. We are going to dominate this whole damn continent.” Rodwell says in an excited tone. Rodwell was looking forward to his brother’s rise because his uncle Eddard did not like to go to war, his brother though he would show the world the strength of the Norths army and navy.

“Now brother don’t go starting war without cause, war is fine but only when they are nessacary.” Torrhen replies like he is a wise monk from across the ocean.

“Oh Torr you have to talk to mother, her and aunt Ashara have been looking into marriage contracts to strengthen our position. If they don’t keep quiet about stuff like that then the North will seem desperate.”

“Aye Rod, where is our two little terrors called sisters.” Rodwell thinks trying to recall where he saw them last.

“I believe in the training yard with Prince Oberyn. He is showing Bran how to work a spear, he is not bad for his young age quick and decisive. Wish he would go for a real weapon but hey as long as our cousin is a warrior I am okay with that, not some weak politician like you.” Rodwell laughs and punches Torrhen’s arm hard showing he is just fucking around. Torrhen was quickly becoming the best sword in the North, he had already topped his whole family and Ser Oswell Whent. He still had some ways to go to top the master-at-arms Ser Arthur Dayne.

The Kingsguard members knew that they could not just sit around under the protection of the Starks, Ser Gerard Hightower had gone about teaching Torrhen and the other children about battle strategies, Ser Arthur Dayne became the master-at-arms, and Ser Oswell Whent led the convoys back and forth from Port Lyanna. Port Lyanna had quickly become the most used port in Westeros, their trading ally Port Elia which was the new port built in honor of Princess Elia Targaryen was a close second.

Torrhen sees his mother and gives her a “your in trouble look”, she bows her head humiliated that she is being told off by her own son from across the room, and it’s working. He proceeds to the training arena where Prince Oberyn is teaching a 9 year old Bran about how to wield a spear. At the sight of Torrhen Oberyn halts training and walks over to the soon to be Warden of the North.

“Torrhen how does this day find you? You have heard the news from Nymeria yes?” Oberyn ask the 14 year old.

“Aye, I will claim it and raise it to be a proud Northerner. So how does it feel to be a grandpa? Shouldn’t you use that spear as a walking stick?” Torrhen japes back at Oberyn. Oberyn had always like Torrhen, he was smart, respectful, and knew when to strike. His tactics reminded him much more of the southern battle styles than of the northern ones.

“Yes when I am standing over you in victory in the tourney at Riverrun here in 6 moons.” Oberyn responds, Torrhen knew he could not beat Oberyn at this point in 1 v 1 combat but Oberyn also knew Torrhen quickly adapted his battle strategy on the fly making him a hard target.

“Oh Torrhen there is business to discuss. Could we sit in the solar and discuss it?” Oberyn inquired, and with a nod they were off to the Winterfell Solar. They entered and Torrhen sat behind a large desk with papers scattered across the table.

Before the talking could start Arianne and Nymeria came strolling into the solar closing the door behind them. Arianne had a knowing seductive look on her face sitting in the chair next to her uncle. Her dress was a thin silk that left little to the imagination. Nymeria got on the ground crawled over to her Master not caring that her family saw her or the status of her dress. She rested her head on his lap and rest her eyes enjoying the company of her Master.

This had taken him off guard and as he goes to explain it to the Prince he beat him to it.

“We are in private and she found comfort in you, you will have to be her rock so please do not abuse this. Allow her thrive and grow but let her have these comforts when amongst families.” Torrhen can only nod as he pets Nym’s hair.

“Now seeing as you have Arianne in with us I take it she is involved. What could I do to help the Noble house of Martell?” Torrhen ask still petting Nym getting a soft moan from her.

“Well we know how much you helped out Dorne by using your limited power over your uncle and making both of us prosperous, the wealth I wish to discuss with you is not a monetary wealth though.” Oberyn pauses and now Torrhen is greatly interested.

“The wealth I wish to discuss with you is the wealth of family. What I have here is a contract between House Martell and House Stark for a consort marriage, this being said you will have all the privileges of being married but your children will bear the name Martell and be the Heirs for Dorne. That is what we propose, along with my niece comes my eldest daughter as your sworn shield.”

Torrhen was shocked and had to process what his friend Oberyn had told him. While he knew he needed a Lady Stark having his blood be the future leaders of the southernmost kingdom would be a great boon. Add to the fact that Obara Sand who was quickly becoming the most dangerous spear in Dorne would become his sworn shield.  He looked down at his beautiful pet Nym.

“Nym sweetheart what do you think?” She peaked her head up in a smile, she was happy she was being consulted on something most men would just say yes to ignoring the women already devoted to him.

“Smart politically, smart business, and sexy body looks to me good at every level Master.” She smiles and rest her eyes again laying on his lap.

“Now I won’t be doing that but I will be your slave in the bedroom.” At this Oberyn had a six sense and left the Solar. Arianne walked around his desk, kissing Nym so she could move, she sat on his lap facing him dress hiked high and legs spread over his.

(Lemon)

“I could provide you a demonstration if you like.” She teases him biting his lower lip. Torrhen may be the smart political Stark who thought battles strategically but he was still a wolf, when she bit his lip the wolf struck. He met her lips and rubbing his hand on her back, he untied her dressed exposing her perfect olive breast. As Torrhen kisses and demands entry with his tongue she feels the sensation of Nymeria sucking on her nipple getting a deep moan from Arianne.

“Does the princess want more?” Torrhen ask as he sucks on her neck.

“Mmmm yes please fuck me.” She says between moans.

“Aren’t Princess supposed to be better beggars than that. Now say it like you mean it.” He growled out attacking her other nipple now.

“Mmmm make this body yours Lord Stark, treat me like your personal slut. Please just fuck me till I am swimming in your seed.” She moans out, she can’t believe the wild and submissive side he is bring out in her. What they say about the wolf is true then. He lifts her up placing her easily on the desk as if she is 5 pounds.

“Go ahead strip your Lord” The wolf growls out, Arianne and Nymeria are taking off his tunic and breaches till he stands nude before her. He then takes her dress off while Nym take hers off not wanting to be left out. Torrhen snaps his fingers on the desk and Nymeria lays on her back legs wide open.

“Go ahead princess show your cousin your skill with your tongue.” She goes to argue but receives a hard slap on her ass making her moan loudly. She stalls a little more getting another one harder this time. She bends over the desk at the waist and begins to slide her tongue inside Nymeria, Nymeria lets out a moan and holds Arianne’s hair making her lick faster.

Torrhen lines up with the princess sliding it deep inside her, she lets out a loud moan that gets muffled by Nymeria’s cunt. He rides her hard for 25 minutes making her pant, sweat, and moan.

She starts to feel herself get built up and getting close.

“My Lord may I please cum” She is not sure why she is asking but she figures it’s better not to be disobedient to the wolf.

“We will cum together my dear” SLAP he slaps her hard on the ass making her moan loud.

He starts to feel it build up closer and closer.

“Ready dear” he says between pants as he paints her womb. As she feels it filling her she releases herself onto his hard cock. This makes her bite down on Nymerias lips and she squirts in her face, Arianne tries to catch it all in her mouth as she moans loud.

She aches in sadness as she feels his member pull out.

They hear a knock at the door.

“Torrhen we are going to do a dry run on the ceremony and next time make sure the hall is empty, I am pretty sure you scarred our little sister. By the way good job.” Rodwell jokes as he walks away from the door.

A panting Arianne replies. “Yes my Lord good job.” She captures his lips and starts getting dressed. Nymeria does the same thing and ten minutes later they are walking in the great hall.

(Lemon Ends)

“There he is the conquering hero, hide your maidens everybody he will claim them for the North.” The Greatjon barrels out causing the men to laugh and women to blush.

“Claim them for the North, I am pretty sure he was claiming them for the wolf.” Tormund who had rode up from Torrhen’s Hol replies. Tormund and the Greatjon had become good friends once they fought side by side in a few battles.

“Hush Greatjon, Tormund that is not way to talk in front of children.” Barbary Stark commented.

“Well what about having to hear it, I believe that is much worse mother.” Lyarra Stark who was the youngest and twin sister of Sarra and only daughters of Brandon Stark. This elicits a huge laugh from all those in the hall leaving Lyarra confused on how she made them laugh.

“If everyone is done laughing at my expense can we get on with the dry run?” Torrhen commanded.

2 hours later in the Great Hall of Winterfell sat Eddard Stark on the throne with Ice in his hand. Alongside the main walk up to the throne room was representatives from all the northern Lords, each dressed in their finest armor. The closet to the throne was House Mormont on his right and House Umber on his left. Mixed in with the guest was a stunning Arianne, Nymeria, and Ellaria Sand next to a dashing Prince Oberyn. Surrounding the throne was the members of House Stark.

All eyes turned towards the entrance as they saw Torrhen in his finest armor that had a Stark direwolf in the center of it. While the look of admiration was in most eyes, the look of lust was in two ladies eyes. Torrhen walked up to the throne and his Uncle Eddard stood up unsheathing ice from its scabbard.

“Do you Torrhen Stark promise to defend the North from foreign and local threats, to safeguard the peasants and Lords alike. Do you promise to be a beacon of hope for the people of the North to aspire to?”

“Aye I do” Torrhen replies solemnly

“Then I pass Ice to you with the prayers and the guidance of the old gods.”

Eddard passed Ice to his nephew and joined the rest of the family behind the throne. Torrhen looked at the wolf throne this is where he would be conducting the business of the North, it was his right it was his destiny.

As he sat down he just knew this felt right. He looked up and the hall seeing the people who depended on his wisdom.

“Gentleman and ladies of the North, who here wants to make the North great again?” Torrhen ask and gets a resounding yell from everyone.

“Well onto business, I am sure there are some rumors why the honorable Martells are here.”

Someone yelled “So you can leave them with stories of the North and children of the North.” The whole crowd is in a laughing uproar, Arianne is blushing like mad but knowing it was true.

“Be that as it may I and Arianne will be entering a consort marriage. This means any children will have the blood of the North but be named Martell, you will treat them as if they are a Stark because they are one.”

There was a quiet uproar, Barbary Stark look like she was betrayed not being on in the council.

“I will find a Lady Stark that will provide me with northern heirs ill just be… assisting our southern friends.”

This calmed down everybody down.

“Now that we have that cleared up Greatjon I heard we have some southerners who need to be introduced to northern ale. Who is going to show them with me?” Torrhen yells getting an excited cheer from the crowd.  Prince Oberyn had come with 40 Dornish men including Ser Aerys Oakheart and Lord Yronwood. That night there was a lot of debauchery and fun while their new lord slept soundly with two Dornish beauties on each side of him.

The next morning a hungover North groggily stumbled their way over to the dining hall. Nym who could not drink due to her being pregnant was amazed how drunk an entire room could collectively get, she estimated maybe 25 bastards were born that night. Well she knew at least 1 Martell was born that night.

A way to peppy Oberyn approached the drunk Warden of the North with Sarra Stark in tow.

“Brother I told you not to challenge the Greatjon to that drinking contest, and good morning dear sister. I expected to see you at politics class this morning but then realized my dear older brother can be a light weight.” Sarra teases her older brother. Sarra had one of sharpest political minds for someone her age, Torrhen recognized this and was determine to cultivate her mind to make her his right hand.

Sarra by the age of 10 was already looking to be a beautiful girl by northern standards but plain by the standards of the rest of the kingdoms. She had the Stark black, pale skin, and the sharp grey eyes. Ser Arthur made sure whether male or female that the Stark children had specialized in at least one type of weapon, Sarra was becoming very deadly with her silver tongue and concealed silver dagger.

“Yup, I can already feel her kicking. We will save the first linen changing for her favorite aunt.” Arianne teases her soon to be good sister. Sarra walks away muttering “Aye, when I convert to those damned 7.”

“She has spirit that one, keep her close and trust her judgement. Now onto the festivies of the impending nuptials, will it be the 7 or the old gods?” A grumpy and hungover Torrhen looks up at his soon to be uncle with a look of did you really need to ask.

“The old gods it is, Doran wants to be present as well as my daughters. There Obara will pledge herself to your service and we all can have a repeat of last night. Oh I heard that Oberyn is becoming a very popular boys name lately, that would sure make a great boys name.” Oberyn japes with Torrhen slapping him on the back.

“I can agree to that if you name your first son Torrhen after their favorite brother.” Torrhen returns, Oberyn stares Torrhen down for a moment then extends the hand for a handshake.

“Deal, although we all know you’re going to end up with 8 girls.”  Torrhen states. They shake hands but before Oberyn can respond a heavy Ellaria Sand approaches the group.

“Already giving out our child’s name Oberyn, and who says I am going to let him get me heavy with child one more time.” Ellaria jokes back. “Torrhen Sand would be a fine name though. Come now dear we need to send off those ravens to your brother so he can begin his journey.” Ellaria drags away the Prince.

The three found themselves at breakfast in idle chatter with is aunt, uncle, and mother on how this is the best decision. After the morning fast was broken Torrhen was abandoned by his two lover while they decided to watch the minstrel sing southern love songs, Torrhen found himself walking to the training grounds to see his two little terror shadows in Rhae and Sylvia watching the Greatjon and Tormund practice with live steel.

The beautiful and energetic Sylvia runs to her cousin and engulfs him in a huge hug, soon behind her is Rhae.

“Torr when will I get to practice with live steel?” A curious Sylvia had asked as she pulled the sword Vengeance out of its scabbard at his hip. She was struggling to keep it off the ground. Sylvia had been bugging her cousin since he was in charge of her training regimen.

“Use your forearms not your wrist pup, you are too young to be holding it like us.” She complied and the valyrian blade lifted 2 feet higher. Torrhen proceeded to pull a dagger from his belt, the dagger was made from valyrian steel that he had received as a gift for helping a friend out in Qohor. Adorned on the hilt was the Targaryen three headed dragon in the background of black.

“Here Rhae I had this made for you, never forget who you are. Our families may have been on opposite sides of the war but I will always be there for you.” He hands the dagger to a tearful Rhae and hugs him and is reluctant to let go, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs off to the Whitebull to teach her how to defend herself.

“What about me when am I getting a speech like that and a valyrian blade?” Sylvia teases Torrhen. She is still trying to balance the sword properly and strike target.

“When you learn how to hold a sword properly. Rhae got a dagger, you will want a long sword. Lets first get you mastering live steel before your mother kills me because you took your own hand off.” He takes his sword back and sheathes it. From the shadows slinked in the Greyjoy ward that they had taken in to keep the Iron Isles in line.

“My my such a gentleman, fierce warrior and loving older brother to your enemy. How come I have never received such treatment?” Yara Greyjoy ask innocently. While she never rebelled against her wards she was reluctant to view them as anything more than prison guards.

“Yara we both know why, now how may I help the landlocked squid today?” Yara growls at his comment, she knows how much power that one man yields. If she was to stab him in his back then the whole North would burn all his enemies to the ground especially the Iron Isles in his memory. The heir Rodwell was more dangerous during a wartime due to his unpredictability and undying loyalty to his brother, not to mention with his seed starting the next generation of Martells it would be suicide for her people.

“Well maybe I want some of the wolf to carry on the Greyjoy line, never thought of that did you?” She leaves before he can answer. She has a happy smirk on her face thinking that would not be such a bad idea.

“Still a pain in the ass that one. How bout we test her love of the drowning gods?” Rodwell says as he approach from behind Torrhen.

“Yea and risk another war, if war comes then you know I will fight and die for the North but remember Rodwell lords start wars the peasants die for them.” He leaves and Rodwell heads towards the fighting arena thinking on his words.

(Time skip)

One Moon Later

It had been one moon since the passing of Ice to Lord Torrhen Stark, The Warden of the North. Tomorrow was a big day for the young man, it would be the day he and heir Arianne Martell would share vows before the Godswood forever uniting the North and South.

Ellaria instead of having a boy named Torrhen Sand had a girl named Dorea Sand who was born in Winterfell 3 days after the ceremony. Nymeria had been starting to show slightly in her belly and got a lot more testy with anyone not name Torrhen.

Arianne’s moon had come and gone without blood, they would keep it as a secret until after the ceremony. The Stark Family lined from age with Torrhen standing in the front awaiting the arrival of his new father in law Doran Martell and his brother in laws Quentyn and Trystane Martell. From the distance they could hear a caravan of wagons and see the sun with the spear going through it in the distance.

As the row of horse first enter Torrhen first spots the massive Greatjon Umber and Tormund Giantsbane who had agreed to be the escorts from Port Lyanna. After that they see a coat of arms with a white sword and the falling star crossed on lilac which signified House Dayne.

As soon as Gerold Dayne gets off his horse he is engulfed by Ashara, as there is a humorous side bar of Ashara fussing how Gerold is doing a wagon pulls into the courtyard waving the Martell colors and Oberyn steps from behind the line to greet his eldest brother.

Areo Hotah who was following in from steps off his horse and fetches the wheelchair for the true Warden of the South. A clearly pained Doran is carried out of the transport wagon and placed into his chair, Torrhen steps forward to meet Prince Martell.

“Your grace might I add it is an honor to finally meet you in person. I am glad you are here to witness the merging of our two kingdoms.” An impressed Doran nods knowing he made the right decision offering his only daughter to the eldest son of Brandon Stark.

“Might I add I have been impressed with you ever since you laid the groundwork for Torrhen’s Hol, it was easy to give into to temptation and just leave the wildings and then the Iron Born to their fates. Instead you saw a moment to capitalize on the influx of skilled labor and created Torrhen’s Hol which in turn created Port Lyanna.” Doran replies

“Well between Port Elia and Port Lyanna I am pretty sure we are making a mockery of the rest of the kingdom.” Doran and Torrhen have a laugh. Then what happens shocks them, they hear the voice of someone they never expected to step forward.

“Well if your two kingdoms were not so independent you could help the rest of us out, gods know we need it.” A Tyrion Lannister approached waddling towards the group. Behind him is Lord Baelish with his wife Lady Catelyn Baelish, and behind her is a stranger no one knows but wheres the medallion of the Iron Bank of Braavos.

“Tyrion the mighty, what a surprise. Oberyn what was the red headed whore that you had the other night?” Torrhen asked ignoring the shocks and murmurs around him.

“Lora, or was it Mika?” Oberyn says with a puzzled look on his face. “Mika dear.”

“I thank you Lord Stark but I wish I was here on pleasure, although who knows after the wedding I may have to visit Mika. No sadly I am here to discuss taxes once again.” Tyrion became the spokesperson to try to get the North and South to pay more taxes but both sides quickly refused citing unfair taxing.

“Well Mr. Taxcollector we will not hold that against you. Prince Doran sorry about getting sidetracked, how about we all get settled in and we will discuss taxes, trading, whoring later.” Torrhen gets a collective laugh for the last thing mentioned.

“That would be perfectly acceptable thank you.” Areo Hotah pushes Doran past the group following a servent to the first floor room set up for Prince Doran. As Quentyn passes he gives Torrhen a ugly look knowing he lost any chance of him getting Dorne once his sister gets pregnant. Trystan instead runs up to his sister and gives her a massive hug before rambling like any excited 4 year old on his journey and what they saw.

“Lord and Lady Baelish Samantha will show you to your chambers, please make yourselves at home.” Lord Baelish nods and follows the servent to their chambers.

The Iron Banker steps forward.

“The Iron Bank is always welcome at my home, I suppose we will be having a meeting later on so until then tell my servent “The Wolf Howls at Dawn” and you will receive our private stash.” The Iron Banker thanks Torrhen for the courtesy and follows the group in.

3 beautiful Dornish women steps towards him and he can only guess they are the infamous Sand Snakes of Dorne. The elder of them steps forward, bigger frame then the rest carrying a spear and a bull whip on her hip and Torrhen guess this one can only be Obara.

“My Lord it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Obara Sand, I would be putting you through a test but if you passed my sisters and cousins test than you already pasted mine. I only ask you that before the wedding we get a chance to spar so I can see what you are made off.” A serious faced Obara says, bows and walks to talk to her sister.

Next up is definitely up there with the most gorgeous women in all the seven kingdoms, Tyene Sand is wearing a cream green dress that just hovers over the ground. He can see no physical weapons on her but you never underestimate the Sand Snakes. She raises her skirt and curties before Torrhen.

“My Lord my name is Tyene Sand and might I add it’s wonderful to meet you. You have such a beautiful kingdom I was hoping you had someone who could show me around? I would push it onto you but I know you must have 1000 things to do.” She smiles sweetly.

“Of course my dear, Rodwell could you come here real quick.” Torrhen answers her and calls for his brother.

“Aye brother, having trouble with too many ladies?”

“No I am fine in that department, can you please escort this beautiful young lady around Winterfell. Show her all that we have to offer.” A smirk rises on his brother’s face. Rodwell may have been too young to use his tool but that did not stop him from shamelessly flirting on everyone short of Rhae and Yara. He offers her his arm and leads them away.

An 11 year old who is not looking at him directly, instead she is gathering info about all around her.

“Library?” A quiet Sarella Sand ask Torrhen, she knows she must go through the charade of standing in the line.

“Second staircase on the right, take it to the third level.” Sarella nods, as quickly as she steps up she is bound for Winterfell Castle.

“She is a very curious girl Sarella is, she does not mean any insult but don’t expect her out of there till the ceremony is about to start.” Obara clears it up for him.

Tormund Giantsbane is passing the group.

“Okay we will make her feel at home. Hey Tormund could have Ygritte find me by the training pit here in 15 minutes?” Torrhen inquires to his friend.

“Aye, you gonnna let her win again? She would not stop bragging about how she got you in a kill shot, it was obvious it was set up though.”

“Not this time, time to really test her and see if she has the ability to learn the art form of fighting.”

Tormund only nods guessing what is going to happen and walks away to find her.

The group headed towards the training arena with only Torrhen making a detour to change into his training armor.

As Torrhen approached the training grounds he saw a young 9 year old in Jon Snow black of hair grey of eyes sparring with an 11 year old wilding. She had bright red hair, a thin body, and a determined look on her face to place Jon Snow on his back. He saw the training ground was packed watching the two youngsters spar, Tormund cheered on Ygritte like a proud adoptive father and his aunt and Uncle Ned and Ashara cheered on Jon along with their brood.

What Torrhen sees in both fighters impress him. Ygritte not having the mass to strike hard instead strikes fast, she comes in hits you and runs out before she lets the opponent’s strength dominate her. Jon on the other hand knows he is not as quick as her so he lets her fall into a false sense of security during a hit and strikes hard and defends hard trying to catch her off guard. Their guard is atrocious and they waste too many moves but they have potential.

Torrhen slides through the crowd watching on and enters the pit stopping the spar between Jon and Ygritte with all eyes on him. Torrhen walks over to his master at arms Ser Arthur Dayne unbelts his valyrian blade and takes the wooden sword that he had not used since he had been 5.

“Good strikes and good defenses but let’s see how you do against me.” Torrhen states calmly sending nervous gulps to both opponents who know they are over matched, but they also know they are northerners and you fight till you meet the old gods.

Ygritte goes for the surprise attack since she had his back while Jon tries to distract him by going hard high. As Jon swings his sword to meet his cousin Torrhen ducks out of the way and twist around catching an unsuspecting Ygritte in the chest with his boot, the kick sends her flying into the ground hard.

Torrhen looks back at his cousin who is getting ready to mount another offense, Torrhen easily counters Jon and exchanges a few shots with their wooden swords until he sees Ygritte trying to use her speed to get back into the fight. This happens for 15 more minutes and 15 knock downs between Jon and Ygritte combined. By the end of the fight both are laying in the dirt sore and sweating like they were being kept in Ghaston Grey while Torrhen barely broke a sweat.

Even though they were thoroughly defeated 2 v. 1 the looks of respect are on all the faces of onlookers from the Dornish Prince Doran and Martell to the Stark family, they kept getting knocked down harder than the time before but still got up to receive more punishment.

“Ser Oswell can you make sure they are both watered and bandaged up, good fight you two you never gave up. We need to work on the guard a little bit and really Ygritte trying to bite the ear?” Torrhen sends a smirk towards the girl who returns it with a sheepish smile.

“I take it it’s my turn My Lord?” A confident Obara steps into the ring to face her future lord. The 20 year old is equipped with a whip in one hand and her favorite spear in the other, and a short sword on her belt incase combat gets close.

Her father decides to give her some last minute advice.

“He may be six years your younger Obara but don’t underestimate him. He strikes fast and hard.” Obara sends a nod to her father to show that she received the warning.

“Kick his ass sister, send him back to my bed sore so he can feel how he left me.” Nymeria shouts out getting laughs all around.

A 6 year old Sylvia watches her idol get ready to face his future sworn sword. Rhae is next to her, she is conflicted because she has love for both fighters. Obara is her blood cousin who always treated her well and Torrhen was always there to defend her honor even though she was a dragon.

“You can always back out my Lord, it would be embarrassing to be beat by your sworn sword in front of all your subjects.” Torrhen smirks back and walks towards Arthur Dayne who returns Vengeance to him.

“Hey Tyrion what are the odds?” He ask the imp who is placing a bet on the duel.

“4 to 1 Obara beating you. Looks like you’re the underwolf.” Tyrion laughs at his own pun.

He turns his attention to Obara who sheathed her sword but draws out her whip. They stare each other down both knowing each other is going to be a tough fight. Torrhen goes to make the first move to try a run at her from the side, he get repelled by whip lash that lands where his move was being made to.

This happened for 5 more minutes, Torrhen knew he was not going to get past the whip but he needed to memorize her patterns. Everyone who had made their bet on Torrhen was regretting it while at that moment Oberyn regretted making his bet on his daughter, he saw the exact move Torrhen was about to make.

Torrhen went to rush in but stopped on a dime, the whip had already been released by Obara on a high overhead arch. Torrhen waited till the perfect moment and rolled forward and slashing up slicing the length of the whip in half making it useless.

A shocked Obara was just 2 seconds ago trying to plot her attack to finish off Torrhen and now she realized he had the upper hand. She drops the whip grabbing the spear from the ground bringing it up in just enough time to deflect the blade. In deflecting the shot her spear snaps in half, the momentum of the break sends her flying back on her ass.

She sees Torrhen going for the “kill” shot and brings her small blade in just enough, Vengeance is 3 inches away from her head and Torrhen is leaning over her. She knows she needs to get on her feet so she plants her feet on his chest and pushes off, she is not able to push him far but it’s enough to roll out of the way and get back to her feet. She circles over to the broken spear grabbing the spear head and 3 feet of wood making it a mini spear, her father had force her to train with a mini spear incase this situation ever happened in battle. With two blades in hand she attacked knowing in one on one close combat Torrhen was dangerous on the offensive.

Every time she struck he was their blocking her blade and her arm from bring the mini spear down on him, this happened for ten more minutes. Obara was visibly getting tired, her sides ached, her knees hurt from the kicks to her exposed knees causing her to limp.  She went for a lazy over the head kill shot, she thought she put more into but her arms were like southern clay.

Torrhen saw this a mile away, he ducked under her strike moving to her exposed back. He sheathed his sword and wrapped his exposed muscular arm around her neck putting her into a reverse chokehold. As soon as she felt his arms tighten around her she went defensive dropping her weapons and scratching at his arms to release the strong grip. The clawing and fighting did not work as she started to feel herself blackout, she felt her legs give out first then her arms then it went black. This was the first time someone beat her since her father 6 years prior.

Torrhen gently laid or limp sleeping body on ground and looked at all the shock faces on everybody’s face, there was rumors that Torrhen was the fastest blade in the North but now everybody wondered how fast he actually was. Prince Oberyn was most impressed as he went to check on his daughter knowing she was play toy to him like a cat plays with a rat.

“Wow might I add I am so happy I put my whole trip money on you.” A smiling Tyrion says walking away. After that the first one to mob him is his little cousin Sylvia and then his twin sisters. Rodwell comes up with a big grin on his face.

Jon and Ygritte who was still bruised from a light sparring with Torrhen were praying hard to the old gods that they would allow Torrhen to train them.

“Looks like Tyene owes me a dinner date, told her that Obara never stood a chance.” Rodwell laughs and gives his brother a large slap on the back.

“Good fight young man, saw a few holes where maybe you could have been brought down but now thinking about it they were probably traps. Makes me wish I was 25 years younger and without this damn gout. What do you think brother?” Prince Doran sends a compliment his way.

Oberyn was giving his daughter who was just coming to water.

“Very smart traps, might have fell for one or two but I am still quick enough to escape out the holes. She was undefeated besides me in Dorne and now she comes to the North and she is 0-1. Make sure you train her while she serves you and never let up on her, if war is to come we will need to all be strong.” A very serious Oberyn says. Between the taxes battles, refusing to give the middle kingdoms their trade routes, and refused marriages there had been a lot of conflict, the North and Dorne had been preparing for the worse in secret.

Both kingdoms had been having their friends over the Narrow Sea make them massive bolts, sieging rams, and other heavy artillery and had them stored in storage facilities so no one was none the wiser.

A tired and hurt Obara was helped up by her sisters, once she was up she ushered her sisters away and Nymeria went to Torrhen’s left side liking their arms while Arianne did it on the right side.

She dropped to her knees and said,

“Before the old gods and knew I give you my blade, my mind, my body, and my soul to help keep you and your family safe and conquer all enemies set before you. Do you accept me Obara Sand as your Sworn Shield?”

The tension was so thick in the air you could slice it with the wooden practice sword.

“I do, stand Obara Sand and join me in a much better future” She obediently stands up, while she stands up she realizes she feels something for her Lord that she never felt for someone outside of her blood; complete devotion. Not the sexual devotion to him like Nymeria felt but a deeper one that she could not describe. She understood how Areo Hotah felt about her uncle. She embraces her father in a hug and follows her Lord out of the training arena.

Later night a tired and worn out Torrhen leaves his chambers going to a meeting that was set with Lord Tyrion, on the way to the meeting he runs into his mother and her lady in waiting Lyra Mormont who was Maege’s third daughter and Torrhens age.

As soon as Lyra sees her Lord she respectfully lowers her head in submission like all Mormont women were taught to by their mother towards the Warden of the North.

“Torrhen that was an amazing fight, where is your sworn shield anyways?” Barbary ask while looking around.

“She is nursing some wounds at the moment, she was a little bruised.” A snicker comes from the submissive Lyra.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to spar with me Lyra? Yes I do believe you said that, unless your talking about the other sparring.” Torrhen sends a wink towards Lyra making her go crimson red lowing her head more trying to hide it.

“Stop it Torr quit making my lady in waiting blush. Now I wanted to apologize to you about my actions the previous days in trying to match you up with a suiter. I am sad you didn’t consult me about the Martell and Sand girls but glad to be a grandmother soon.” She says with a big smile on her face.

“Who were you planning on matching me up with anyways mother?” Torrhen inquires, he knows he needs to be matched up to a strong northern women to keep the North happy.

“Dacey Mormont, she is 2 years your elder and adores the ground you walk on. She is a strong women who would make a good wife. If you want we will discuss it later, you have a date with the imp about taxes. Good luck son.” She kisses his cheek. As he goes to leave his bids goodnight to Lyra with a kiss on her knuckles making her blush once more.

As Torrhen approaches his Solar he sees his Uncle and brother waiting for him outside the door.

“Before we go in Uncle I just wanted to say I am sorry that we crossed paths so many times throughout the years, I want you to know you council will be respected and listened too. I guess I fight the wolf just like my father.” Torrhen states to his Uncle Eddard. They shake hands and look at each other with respect and head in.

They get comfortable in the office talking about their plan for this meeting when ten minutes later Areo Hotah pushes Doran in and Oberyn and Arianne follows. The last person to arrive and just on time is Tyrion Lannister with a tall gentleman wearing a medallion that represents the iron bank, and finally Petyr Baelish who made the trip with his wife Catelyn Baelish.

“Now that we are all here let’s get this meeting started. Now while our doors are always open for the honorable Iron Bank of Braavos I doubt you are here to taste the new spirit we are crafting.” Torrhen states with an easy smile.

“No my Lord although I may take you up on that offer after we are done here, my name is Tycho Nestoris. The Master of Coins thought it imperative that I be present. I only collect the money and tell how much debt is owed.”

“The reason I asked him her my Lord is the crown is currently sitting at 6 million dragons in debt, 3 to the Iron Bank and 3 to the Lannisters.” Torrhen decides to butt in here.

“Oh this is where you tell me it’s the responsibility of the two only financially smart kingdoms in Westeros to pay off the debt?” He leaves the question open for anyone to answer. Doran tags himself in on the point his friend and soon to be son in law was saying,

“I believe it is, we are responsible for keeping the Kingdom of Westeros afloat while the King spends the currency he receives from our taxes on tourneys.”

Oberyn decides to get a shot in mocking the king, there had been bad blood that never healed since the death of his sister Elia.

“Every time he has a bowel movement he has a tourney.” This comment gets a laugh from all except Doran, Eddard, and Petyr.

“I don’t find this funny one bit, we know for a fact that Dorne and the North have their own accounts with the Iron bank that total around 15 million dragons a piece. By the order of Queen Cersei you are order to pay us 6 million dragons between the two kingdoms. We don’t care if one side pays all or you split it.” Petyr Baelish said firmly getting tired of the game the North and Dorne were playing. With the dropping dragon the populations had been going north or south where the work was leaving the population of Kingslanding a third of what it was 10 years ago. Without the population as high as it was people like Petyr went out of business.

Everybodys face short of Tyrion who had just been watching the show, and Tycho who didn’t care as long as he got paid contorted in anger. Rodwell got so angry he went up to strangle the Master of Coins himself.

“Rodwell sit!” Torrhen commanded making Rodwell take his seat immediately. Everybody thanked the gods Torrhen had always been able to control Rodwell because without him he would end up like their father.

“Now Doran we can do 3 million and 3 million can’t we?” Torrhen asked a shocked Doran who then catches on.

“Yes son we can, although what would the interest be? I was thinking 5%.”

“5% that low, well the offer was made cannot retract it now. Petyr you will get 6 million at 5% interest rate, if you are late it will come out of our taxes.” Torrhen states to the shocked room.

“Well Tycho would you draw up a transfer from our vault to the debt for 3 million for me to stamp and sign.” Torrhen says to the banker.

“Same here we have a wedding to plan son.” Doran says smiling finally getting the cunning son he always wanted. He loves Quentyn but he had as much political sense as a crazed bear, and as jealous as a Dornish wife.

“We will not be paying the interest or paying you back, the order was demanding a gift.” Petyr says trying to get his cool back.

“Oh a gift is it her nameday soon, I am sure I would have heard of it coming up.” Torrhen perks up sending sniggering throughout the room evening cracking the shell of his Uncle Eddard.

“Well if it’s not for her birthday you will pay us back or else we will break off and become our own independent kingdoms. This is not a threat it’s a promise, how well would the crown make off from the rich farmers in the Reach, or the wealth of crops in the Eyrie? So this is our offer, we don’t expect miracles. The North will demand payment every 9 moons of 300,000 dragons plus the 5% interest.”

Petyr wants to argue but he knows the North and Dorne had built such a strong wall politically and economically around them they cannot topple unless all out war.

.”Fine I will send a raven out to the queen telling her the terms of payment. I will stay here in Winterfell until the matter is settled.” Everybody nods and heads off to bed. Doran stops his future son in law before he can depart.

“Well played, we will have to keep an eye out for their trickery. You have had a busy first full moon as Warden of the North just take the time out just to breath the fresh air.” They shake hands and depart ways. That night the usually horny Arianne just passes out on his chest as soon as they lay in his bed. She dreams about her big night tomorrow and the journey that is too come.

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed it, had a lot of fun writing it. I am thinking Torrhen/Dany because a Targaryen is gonna be on the throne but I like the idea of a brother sister relationship between him and Rhae.

I hope you all like the angle with the wildlings and the Iron born, I always felt it was stupid not to integrate a large population that you could use to help your Kingdom.

Did you guys like the lemon? Should I include more/less ect.. I made Nymeria because With the Starks being of wolf blood they demand to be the Alpha of the room and he shows that with Nymeria in the bedroom and Obara in the training pit.

Nymeria will still be the fierce warrior as she is in the show and books but in private when she can relax she submits to her Lord.

I do have plans for Ygritte and Jon, there is a reason Torrhen faced off against them both humiliating them.

And I did not bash on Eddard, I wanted to show when you have two people in charge personalities can clash.

And finally who do you want to see Torrhen face in the Riverrun Tourney? I will be including Tormund, Obara, Jamie, Oberyn, and Beric Donderson. These will be the competitors, who should his ladder go through?

Well sure hope you enjoyed the story and I ask the questions because I love getting the readers involved in the story making process, so if you have an idea shoot it too me.

Ric

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney of Riverrun

Chapter 2

292

It had been 8 moons since the nuptials of Torrhen Stark and Arianne Martell, all the Lords, servants and peasants that could attended from the North and Dorne did attend. After a drunk night of debauchery Torrhen said goodbye to his new father and uncle. 8 months later the Stark Caravan was  being led by the Warden of the North himself with his sworn sword Obara Sand slightly staggered behind him. Since that day she swore herself to Torrhen she had been a force to reckon with, the only people able to top her after that was Eddard, Torrhen, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Lord Poole, and the Whitebull.

The tourney was suppose to be two moons prior but with King Robert deciding to bring his family it had been delayed. When the Starks arrived on the grounds of Riverrun they found out that they were the last great house to arrive just behind House Baratheon of Storms End. They saw a pompous Renly Baratheon riding on his white steed dressed in way too many colors, he was prancing around looking for his kingly brother.

With the caravan coming to a halt a angry and heavy Arianne and Nymeria stormed up Torrhen with their birthing maester running after them.

“We had to do all that in 4 days, no breaks could be afforded huh?” Arianne asked as she was tapping her foot. Rodwell who was standing close to him mouthed him a good luck and escorted Tyene away. Even his little shadows decided to be preoccupied elsewhere. 

“Well you see we were on schedule, that was until we had to stop at every waterfall on the way here. Lets just say that gets us off schedule.” Torrhen climbed off his stallion with Vengeance on his hip. The whole family wanted to attend so Benjen had come down from the wall to act as the Warden of the North.

“Hey I wanted little Oberyn to hear the waterfall, its not my fault I want our child to be cultured.” Nymeria the usually submissive lover of his says sternly to him.

He grabs both their hands with a pleading look. “Listen sweethearts let me make it up to you later.” He kisses their hands and gives them a suggestive look that makes them finally calm down.

“Fine we will hold you to that lover boy.” Arianne says to her husband and kisses him to find her family, Nymeria follows suit and has her arm linked with her cousin.

“Obara why did I have to fall for two of your family.” Torrhen ask his sworn shield.

“Never thought any man was suicidal enough for that.” She smiles as his shadows approach.

“Where was my backup Rhae?” Torrhen asked his adopted little sister.

“Hiding behind the horses.” She laughs back at him. He turns around to see his two new squires Jon and Ygritte step forward. They had been announced as his squires at his wedding reception. The past few months of training and they had been deemed fit for steel finally.

“Where are we setting up My Lord?” An excited Ygritte ask, her and Jon were ready to prove themselves in the squire junior tournament.

Arthur Stark comes up with  his Uncle Arthur Dayne and mother Ashara Stark by his side.

“Looks like someone is sleeping in the barn.” Arty lets out a laugh slapping his cousins arm.

“Now Arty no teasing your cousin, one day he will be making a match for you and that will be you.” Arty looks up at his cousin.

“Please not a Frey, I would even settle for a Lannister.” Before Torrhen can reply Rhae was already talking.

“If it is a Lannister better not expect them to have any honor, everybody knows they have as much honor as 5 pigs fighting over slop.” This gets a boisterous laugh until a party approaches them silencing the group.

“Uncle you know what was funny? What I find funny is the story how all the dragon except one were slaughtered. She had to hide behind the puppy to be saved.” A blonde ponce says as he walks up the group. Torrhen puts a protective arm around her shoulders and with the other hand has his hand on Vengeance staring the Hound down.

“Now now Joffrey no need to talk to paupers and savages like that.” A haughty Queen Cersei approaches.

“Paupers are we now, we were not paupers when the crown was begging the Warden of the North for pocket change to pay the Iron Bank.” Torrhen shouts getting the attention of all those around, the Martells attention is drawn bringing back his wife and paramour Nymeria.

“So which will I get mother? All the women look so plain. Maybe I will take the dragon whore, although I would have to be desperate.” Joffrey sneers as an already tipsy King Robert comes over to the large group.

Bran Stark steps forward with his spear in hand.

“Its okay Bran you don’t have to defend my honor due to a Lannister. We will let the little pussy cats, what is your motto again? Hear us Meow.” This gets a boisterous laugh from all the northerners and northern supporters. The North who once had gave a distrustful eye on the three year old due to her lineage had grown to love their Northern Dragon as they called her.

“Lord Stark I know you are a young Lord but get your wards under control.” Cersei spits out

“Well get your whelp under control first your highness. Maybe he needs to get back on the teete.” Torrhen over says her title mocking her.

“Can’t believe the rumors are true, a bastard and a female as a sworn shield at least we know the lack of good warriors up North.” She scoffs getting annoyed with the young lord.

“Aye are women are stronger in the North because the men are much bigger, the Greatjon alone probably required 10 maesters and 5 wet nurses.” Torrhen says getting a laugh from the North.

“So I heard that Lady Whent died and House Tully will be giving Harrenhal as the prize of the tourney, are these rumors true.” Prince Oberyn arrived with his Paramour.

“Aye that is the reason the North is here.” Torrhen says as Nymeria heavy with child walks up to her father. Her father had arrived separately from the rest of the Martell family, he came in just behind the North.

“Father little Oberyn Snow is happy to see you.” She smiles as her father puts a hand on her large belly.

“A paramour brought to a respectable tournament, such a shame on our host.” Cersei sneers.

“Well I look forward to her sister who happens to be my sworn shield Obara Sand eliminate your dear sweet brother.” This gets a sneer from Cersei and surpisinly a chuckle from Tyrion. Tyrion loves his family with his whole being, but he loved watching Cersei make an ass of herself.

“Ned!!” King Robert yells pushing his way through the crowd with Lancel in tow giving his foster brother a large bear hug. The two had been on shaky terms but been healing their relationship by ravens back and forth.

“Your Grace, how was your travel?” Ned replies 

“Come now Ned it’s just Robert to you, now I believe introductions are in order.” Torrhen decides to take this part as he is the head of the family.

“Aye, this is my Nephew Torrhen Stark Warden of the North. Beside him is his consort wife the beautiful Arianne Martell and in her belly is the heir to Dorne.” Eddard says receiving some shocks of people who only thought their marriage was a tall tale of traders throughout the kingdom.

“To his other side is his Paramour and mother to his first child Nymeria Sand.” Ned continued 

“Before we continue Ned, who will be competing in the tournament? Will you be showing your skills in the ring?” Robert ask his foster brother.

“No Robert we had our moment in the sun, its time to let these young one battle in the arena and entertain us.” Eddard smiled to his foster brother.

“The ones who will be representing the North will be Torrhen, Torrhen’s sworn shield Obara will be representing the North and Dorne.” Ned replied, a messenger came up to and whispered something into the ear of Torrhen.

“Uncle Eddard me, and Obara need register. Come on squires we walk now.” Torrhen says to his uncle.

“Uncle Eddard? What do you all your nieces and nephews have a stick that big up their ass Ned?” Robert laughs out, Torrhen knows he should be offended, while he may hate the actions of Robert Torrhen has respect for the acts of valor on the battlefield. After the battle is over that is where the respect stops though.

Some smartass northerner yells “No Torrhen and Nymeria were experimenting again.” This gets a roar of laughter from everyone and the king. Torrhen loving a good laugh plays along.

“Greatjon that was supposed to be a secret.” This gets even more laughs. As Torrhen walks away Obara,  his two lover, and two squires following him he as he sees Ser Arthur Dayne staring Ser Jamie Lannister down as if he wants to kill him there and now. He leaves his uncle to the rest of the introductions.

“Me and Ygritte can participate in the junior squire tournament right?” Jon inquires as they move across the field to the tent at the other end.

“Aye, remember what I taught you though. This will not be sparing this will be hard competition, and Ygritte remember people will try to finish you quickly hoping not to get embarrassed by a girl.” Both nod their understanding.

As they reach the sign up tent they see Ser Gerold Dayne walking away as they pass they share a forearm shake and keep moving in their own directions. They approach a table in the open with a cute servant girl of 19 with a sheet of paper.

“Good afternoon M’ Lord.” She gives an innocent smile. She blushes when Torrhen kisses her knuckles and gives her a wink. She scrambles a little losing her train of thought, then Arianne whispers something in her ear that makes her eyes widen and look at Torrhen with lust.

“Yes M’ Lady.” She squeaks outs. “How can I help you my Lord?” She inquires finally getting ahold of herself.

“We need two entrants to the tourney, and two into the junior tourney.” Torrhen tells the lovely girl.

“M’ Lord I will sign you up and will need a signature from the 4 of you, you two will be the last in combat tourney. The sheet will now be closed. Winner will need to pay House Tully 50,000 dragons for back taxes which can be payed in installments for Harrenhal.  Anyone competing in the joust M’ Lord?” She says giving them the terms of accepting Harrenhal.

“No my lady.” He smiles at her getting a lustful grin from her.

“Who will be competing in the combat tourney?” She grabs the paper, pen, and inkwell.

“Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North.” She nods only gaining more lust for the youth knowing his position in the kingdom.

“Lady Obara Sand, daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell and sworn shield to me Torrhen Stark.” She nods once more confirming all the details for when they are presented.

“M’ Lord your sworn shield will be the second women here competing.” She tells a surprised Torrhen. The middle kingdoms was infamous for not allowing women to warriors.

“The names will be split into two sides of 16 and after each round the names will get scattered and resplit up to provide the people a good show and great competition.” Torrhen nods liking the setup, every competitor had a day to prepare for an opponent that they learned the day before.

“Who is the competitors for the junior tourney?” She inquires getting a new sheet out with only two more openings.

“Jon Snow of Winterfell, squire to Lord Torrhen Stark. The other competitor will be Ygritte Giantsbane of Torrhen’s Hol, squire to Lord Torrhen Stark.” She smiles at hearing the name of Ygritte.

“It is lovely to see such strong female competitors arriving. Until this year all the tourneys have not had a female competitor since the great warrior Lady Nymeria Rivers.” She presents the papers for signatures and receives them by 4 said people.

As they go to leave Arianne stops in front of her and kisses her on the lips gently. “Past dusk find the Lord of Winterfell's tent.” She commands and they leave the once again blushing and excited girl.

“Should I be hiding my grand baby My Lord?” The party looks behind to see a short older lady. She has a rose sigil and a sigil of grapes on a purple background on her dress, it can only be Olenna Redwyne the Queen of Roses. 

“My Lady, since you are widowed you should be worrying about yourself.” Torrhen leans down kissing the older woman’s hand.

“The rumors are true, handsome, well mannered, horrible flirt, and unbashful womanizer. If I were 30 years younger I would be in your tent instead of that young lass whose name you're going to forget.”

Olenna and Torrhen have friendly banter until they reach a lake.

“My Lord would you escort me to the gardens? I don’t have ill feelings towards your wife and paramour as others have but rather not have a large posse. Plus the lovely ladies look like they need to rest after our walk.” She gives them a gentle and friendly smile.

Torrhen gives his lovers a kiss and kisses the swollen bellies, and a nap for the heavy lovers. Obara stays behind gripping her spear tightly.

“She is a little protective, do you mind if she walks with us?” Torrhen as the cunning and Olenna Redwyne. 

“She can, dear can you just walk at least 20 paces in front or behind?” Obara looks at her Lord for confirmation and receives the nod.

Torrhen offering his arm to the Queen of Roses and they walk to the Minisa Whent Garden, she was the Lady of Riverrun and deceased spouse of Hoster Tully.

“Minisa always loved flowers you know, she would have been proud of this garden.” Olenna stops and test the stem strength of some white roses.

“Now not as nice as Highgardens or from what I hear Winterfell's that a certain nephew made in honor of his aunt.” She gives a sly wink to the northern lord.

“Aunt Lyanna always loved her flowers, over half of the garden is the blue winter rose.” They chat about nothing till they reach a central plaza with a table. On the table are treats, wine, and a pitcher full of southern ale.

“We do not have as good ale as the North but we hope this will suffice.” Olenna says as she directs Torrhen to the table. Already at the table is the fat oaf himself, the “Lord” of Highgarden himself Mace Tyrell. 

“Mother I see you brought our northern guest. Come have a drink, I see your sworn shield has come with you. My Lady have a seat be merry with us.” He says in a big smile. Torrhen knows not to trust this man, he was just trying to hard to be friendly.

Obara Sand takes a seat next to her Lord and pours some wine for herself and a flagon of mead for Torrhen. He gives her an appreciative nod and looks back at the large oaf.

“Speaking from one tourney champ to a possible another one let me say it is a honor to finally meet you. We at Highgarden have heard how you and Dorne have turned Westeros on its back. Now  Dorne may not be our closest allies..” Obara lets out a loud snort at the ridiculous statement. 

In the past month alone Mace had tried to confiscate 4 Dornish trade vessels that was stopping in Oldtown to get the goods, Mace only underestimated the influence that Dorne had been building in Oldtown. Torrhen gives her a glare to watch herself or else, she looks down in defeat knowing she crossed a line.

“Your sworn shield is alright Torrhen, do you mind if I call you Torrhen? Fancy titles here seem just a bit too much.” She gives a sweet smile that says to him  _ Let me lower your guard _ .

“Aye Ollena, now Mace I know you did not bring me here to have me test your ale out. Might I add while it’s not as good as northern ale this is still a fine tasting ale. A little too sweet, a little more wheat should help balance it out.” Torrhen states while he takes another sip of the ale.

He sees a servant bearing the rose of Tyrell jotting down some notes, most likely the ale tip.

“Perceptive, now I am here to make you an offer that would benefit both House Tyrell and Stark.” Torrhen interrupts him.

“I notice you put House Tyrell first but please go on.” This receives a laugh from the Queen of Roses.

“Yes, well what I propose is a betrothal between our two great houses. My daughter Margaery and you Lord Torrhen Stark.” Torrhen can only raise his eyebrow and look at the fat lord.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to become betrothed to your 9 year old daughter. You receive the influence of the rising House of Stark and its connection and trade while I receive a southern rose. Did I sum up the deal?” Mace Tyrell over confident his hand is better than Torrhens hand just nods.

“Yes that sums it up.” Mace replies and Torrhen can only give him the look that you give to a child who made a stupid request. Torrhen drains the rest of his half flagon in one gulp and fills up another flagan.

“Any trade routes or lower taxes in the future when trading with Highgarden?” Torrhen asked. He knows there is no way he could be offering absolutely nothing and expect everything.

“No lower tariffs on your goods, as long as you align yourself with the Martells we cannot support our trade agreements with them. What we offer you is a entrance to southern politics and Kings Landing.” Mace smiled back knowing in his head that he had cornered. Eventually Torrhen would have to have representatives in southern politics so he would need allies.

“Well I must respectfully decline, in terms of gains you are gaining 99% while I only receive 1%. Now your daughter may be beautiful, smart, funny, and over all amazing but I cannot think with my cock when deciding the future of 600,000 people.” Torrhen goes to walk away from the table.

“Torrhen do you think you and you lovely shield could escort me back to the castle?” Olenna ask him. Torrhen nods offering his arm to her once again leaving a dumbfounded oaf at the table angry that he had just been insulted. The Warden of the North did not even make a counteroffer,  _ They will pay for this. _

They walk silently through the garden and once they walk past the gate Ollena sparks the conversation.

“I told that oaf that it was an insult to even suggest it. My grand baby is an amazing girl but you do have a kingdom to worry about. Maybe we can sit down and discuss a possible merger, bad blood between the kingdoms is bad for everybody.” Ollena states as the castle comes into view.

“I agree, I do have a counteroffer for you though since you seem to be the brains of Highgarden.” Ollena laughs at the comment.

“Arthur Stark, the first son of Eddard Stark and Ashara Stark. I will make his Lord of a large important castle in the North and your grandbaby will be his lady.” Olenna thought about this, she wanted her grandbaby to be queen or something like that but with the stock going up in the North it would be prudent to jump on the wagon early.

“Yes I think I could agree to that, they marry in 6 years at your godswood. She may be of the 7 but if she is to live amongst the North she must gain the respect of the North. Arthur will 6 moons in Highgarden, 6 moons Margaery will spend in Winterfell.” Olenna suggested.

“One correction and we have a deal. 3 moons in Winterfell and then she heads home, they spend 3 moons apart. Then Arthur will spend 3 moons in Highgarden and head home and be apart for 3 moons.” Olenna could see the wisdom in this, give the children a chance to get to know each other with giving them some time apart early on so they could grow on each other.

“Deal.” She smiled at him.

“Good to see some people have some since more than the oaf. Sorry didn't mean to disrespect your family but smarts seems to have skipped a generation.” Torrhen comments

“Yes he is a oaf, and a lot of people have called him much worse than a idiot me included. Well thank you for the walk and good luck in the tournament. I would say I am rooting for you but Garlan is fighting.” Torrhen kisses her knuckles after a laugh and they separate at the a hallway.

Walking back towards the exit the tired twosome make a wrong turn and down a maze of halls now.

“Told you we should have made a left” A tired and frustrated Torrhen says, Obara smirking mouths quietly so her Lord doesn’t hear her  _ We did make that left _ . 

The two find their way to the main hall when they bump into an elegantly dressed Hand of the King Jon Arryn and his wife Lysa Arryn.

“Lord Stark what a surprise to run into you, Lady Obara nice to meet.” The Hand bows to her which she bows back.

“Lord Hand, Lady Hand how are you this night. This castle is very maze like.” Lysa snorts in agreement knowing if she was a visiting lady she would be lost as well.

“Lady Hand might I give you a congratulations on your freshly born child. I will be a father by moons end to so I hope I can be as calm as you two.” The group laughs.

“Lord Stark would you like to meet my father in law Hoster Tully?” The Hand inquires.

“Aye that would be fine lead the way, I have to be somewhere in a while but can make another small detour.” The group of four walk their way through the castle on the way to meet the Lord of Riverrun. As they walk they talk about small matters of gossip, what it was like growing up in the Riverlands, and other small things. 

They approach the solar and get the okay to enter, Torrhen is impressed with the solar very much. The room is large with a large balcony facing the river, it truly is a spectacular view. He looks around and sees the solar filled with a large man with a black fish on his tunic and knows this is the infamous Blackfish Tully. Next to him is a man that he recognizes as Petyr Baelish and his wife Catelyn Baelish.

“Brynden Blackfish Tully, may I say it’s an honor to finally meet you in person. I grew up listening to the stories of the War of the nine penny kings and the heroics of it.” Brynden does not say anything wanting to judge man before addressing him. Torrhen turns his attention to the frail Lord Hoster Tully.

“Lord Tully might I add you know how to put a tourney on, one day I will need your advice when I decide to host one in Winterfell. I saw little Hoster Baelish walking around here somewhere, strong grandson you have.” Hoster smiles at the compliment at his family, the proud parents smile their gratitude to him.

What Torrhen sees surprises him; love. When he looks at the eyes of Petyr and Caitlyn he sees love in them, looking into their eyes you can tell they have a marriage where they truly cherish each other. He may hate the ground Baelish walks on but he has to respect him.

They hear the door open and in comes a Edmure Tully that looks like he ran here.

“Thank you for that comment on my grandson we are very proud, if the Hand has asked you here then please take a seat. We are not discussing anything confidential.”

Torrhen and Obara comply sitting on the far right of the half circle facing the desk. They chat about the organizing and other things and then Harrenhal is brought up.

“It was such a shame Harrenhal is vacant with Lady Whent’s death.” Hoster shakes his head sadly.

Jon, Petyr, and Edmure start talking about why the castle would be the prize but Torrhen finds it obvious by looking at it from a outside view.

“You don’t want it, that is why you are giving it away for 50,000 dragons.” All heads turn toward Torrhen. Hoster nods for him to continue his thought showing him he is on the right path.

“That castle is massive and no one wants it in the Riverlands, even if someone was to want it they would need to loan the money from you to pay the taxes but the taxes are owed to you so you gave away a gift for absolutely nothing.” Petyr picks up the baton and continues from where he left off.

“If dear Obara here is to win in she either goes to Doran or Torrhen and you at least made 50,000 dragons out of it. And you only allowed the Frey to fight because they will be a easy first round knockout, ergo no loan.” Hoster feels he has heard enough and decides to finish the story.

“Yes both of you are spot on, let somebody do something with that damn castle. Like if Prince Oberyn would win he could wave the Dornish flag but it being Tully territory I would still receive the taxes.”

They all compliment Lord Tully on the quick thinking right before the tourney began,  an empty castle that could possibly earn him money was better than digging into his own pocket for the winnings.

An hour later all occupants and tired and start filing out. As Torrhen goes to leave he gets a hand halt from Hoster.

“Edmure, Obara, Brynden please leave me and the good Lord to chat.” Both Brynden and Obara stay still with a worry look on their face. To ease his concerns Torrhen unbuckles his belt and hands the sword and sheathe to Obara.

“Dear I am a frail old man, how would I kill him?” Torrhen nods for her to go, she knows she messed up by the snort with the Tyrells so she leaves deciding not to press her luck.

As the door shuts Hoster turns very seriously towards Torrhen.

“Young man I may be old but not stupid, you and Dorne are planning something. I will not press you or expose you but I ask this one thing, when it comes to the Riverlands please leave a Tully here and please not be the reason the crops and villages of Riverrun burn.” Torrhen shakes his hand, if he was to take the Riverlands over he knows how valuable the resources it can be.

“I will, I do want to start a trade route up the kings road trading lumber, minerals and so forth for crops. We are going to be pickling them and storing them for a winter when it is to come. We have decent weather in the North now but our luck runs out eventually.” They discuss the overall plan and agree to it with details to be discussed later, they shake hands and depart.

As Obara and Torrhen are walking away Torrhen can only think of what Hoster said about him claiming Westeros for the Starks. Every good kingdom needs a good capital and that dump Kings Landing would not do, smelt of piss, shit, and horse manure. He would need an upgraded castle, a bigger castle, perhaps Harrenhal.

(Scene Break)

As the meeting between Hoster and Torrhen was going on a very different meeting was in progress in a private room.

King Robert had been worried about the North/Dorne alliance for a long time, Robert had thought of killing the Martell girl and child for a safety net. But that plan was quickly dismissed when all Varys approached about it refused to return his spies calls. Varys even lost some valuable contacts permanently by even suggesting it.

Currently Cersei, Tyrion and Jaime were gathered around a round table discussing a better plan.

“Why don’t we have the faceless men just kill him and the Martell girl sending both sides into chaos and wreck themselves?” Cersei asked if the answer was obvious.

Tyrion could only face palm at the stupid plan his sister had made.

“Dear sister who would be the first people the people to our north and south accuse, the people of the North absolutely love Torrhen. They would burn every keep past the neck behind the brash leadership of their new lord Rodwell. We need someone else to do the work for us. I got it the Stepstones, what is the thing they don’t have?”

“A king.” Cersei states simply.

“So we install a king there and then what?” Jamie ask not knowing where this is going.

“We secretly push a king to the Stepstone Islands, said pirate king will pillage and disrupt the trade of Dorne so much both economies will fall creating tension between them.” Tyrion says sipping his wine.

“They both have a deep navy though, what guarantees do we have they will lose?” Cersei inquires, she likes the plan but doesn’t want to be caught off guard.

“Neither the North or Dorne have any competent admirals who would lead the navy to victory, under Stannis it would be a easy victory but under Lord Sol he would get crushed.” They finish late into the night candle finalizing the plan.

(Scene Break)

As Torrhen approaches the tent he still sees the candle lit knowing his two lovers are awake. As he opens the tent and Obara goes to get some sleep knowing some guards from Torrhen’s Hol watches over him. What he sees when he walks in makes the sleepy Torrhen have another feeling.

(Lemon begins)

His wife Arianne is nude still looking beautiful as the day she was filled with his seed is laying on the bed legs spread wide with a happy look on her face. Kneeling on the bed ass high face deep into Ariannes pussy is who Torrhen would learn her name is Loren Rivers a bastard of House Darry  receiving spankings from a smiling Nymeria with her sandal in hand. She is counting out the spanking she is on between licks.

“I see you got her prepared for me.” Torrhen says causing all three women to jump and Arianne to squirt in her face.

“Mmmm yes Master come over here try it, she just loves it. SMAK” The kneeling girl moans loud.

“33” She counts obediently.

“Good girl.” Nym plays with Loren’s hair parting it. As she parts the hair she feels the smack of her other sandal on her exposed ass making her moan loud.

“Seems to me someone else like it too, I believe someone here intentionally left Vengeance in the mud to receive 50 spankings as well.” He smacks her again on the ass getting a louder moan. She sheepishly looks away not wanting to admit it.

“Now the maester said this type of activity could cause too early of a birth so to sit over there now.” Torrhen points to the couch, both girls want to argue but see the look on his face and knows it's a losing battle. A snap of his fingers sends them over their quickly.

“Now my dear who may I be addressing?” Torrhen walks up to the nude girl who is kneeling on the bed with her back straight. He tweeks her nipples getting a loud moan from her.

“Loran Rivers M’ Lord” She replies between moans.

“Now what could a sweet little girl like you want with a big bad wolf like me?” He massages her pussy making her moan loudly and rotate her body with his hand motion.

“Make this body your play thing M’ Lord, release the wolf on me. “ She feels a hard smack on her pussy, she should hate the pain but she feels herself wetter now than she has ever been for anyone in her life.

“Please M’ Lord fuck me.” She is begging.

He guides his thumb around her lips, she tries to catch it with her tongue and suck it like she is depending on it for life when it enters.

“You found a good one dears I may have to reward you once the maesters clear you.” Both girls happy they are going to have a child but cursing the child right now. 

“Take off my clothes dear.” She listens and obeys tearing off his clothes quickly till he is in the buff and she sees the object she wants.

“Go ahead taste it dear.” He encourages her. And she dives down and takes it all in at once.

She starts to suck him off feeding off him for life force, she gets wetter when he grabs her hair roughly guiding her. He starts to feel himself build and grabs her head and releases his seed down her throat not allowing her to waste a drop.

“You want this up your cunt don’t you dear?” His cock still in her mouth so she can only look up and nod with begging eyes. He pulls out of her mouth and tosses face down on the bed and adjusting her to be on her knees so her ass is high. She is loving the loss of control, she loves being able to boss lords outside the tent since she is coordinator planner but gods the feeling of lost control might make her switch to the old gods.

He lines himself up with her and buries his hilt deep in her making her release a loud moan. He starts slowly as she grinds her hips with the motion and speeds up till she is a drooling and sweating mess, she has had the feeling of cumming for at least 10 minutes but holds it off knowing the lord needs to give her permission.

“Ready dear?” He ask still pumping away at her red wet pussy. She can only moan a yes.

Torrhen feels his body stiffen and then feels his seed leave his body and gets sent into the girl's womb. She feels it and releases herself. Torrhen pulls out from his lover leaving the sticky mess and kisses her lips softly.

She knows she should drink moon tea now but she will just do it in the morning she figures, when the morning would come she would completely forget about it then also leading to a surprise 1 moon later. 

(Lemon End)

As they are smiling and getting ready for bed a Nymeria cries out in pain, one of Tormund’s sons runs in knowing what is a pain of sex and just a pain. He takes a look at the girl Loren who only had her breaches on and was still topless and then to her Lord who was still nude. His eyes follow the scream and both Torrhen and Torregg are running over, Torrhen finally putting his pants on. Both lovers of Torrhen had dressed towards the end getting into their shear nightgown that left little to the imagination. 

“I’ll go get the maester My Lord.” Torregg runs out and as he runs out Rodwell, Eddard, Ashara, Yara, and his squires come running in. They were having a sit down with the squires on what would be the best strategy against the formidable Loras Tyrell who was the squire for Renly. They heard the moans and ignored it like they did in the castle but knew the scream came from the very heavy with child Nymeria.

As they enter they catch a view of the half dressed Loran who was just grabbing her top to make herself decent.

Ygritte just raises an eyebrow, “Really the sign up girl?” 

Rodwell wants to tease his brother but knows right now is not the time. Eddard wants to chastise his nephew but know he is just like Brandon, the main difference is Torrhen married a girl that lets him be open about it. Ashara just wants to scrub her eyes from the memory of almost walking in on her favorite nephew.

“Come on let's get her to the bed” Eddard says taking command of the situation, Torrhen is frozen in shock not knowing what to do seeing as this is his first child. Torrhen and Eddard carry the laboring and screaming Nymeria over to the bed. Then the maester shows up.

All the men are ushered out except Torrhen who wants to help. An hour later a crowd is building outside full of friends, family, and people who are just curious to what is going on. The impatient Oberyn is pacing outside and finally has to be told to sit down by Eddard. Then finally a smiling Ashara comes out and tell them only a few people can come in. The Starks and Martells are quickly bound in. They see a almost asleep Nymeria holding her baby while the smiling Torrhen is holding her from her side.

The baby is whimpering but not crying anymore. The child is born with the olive oil skin of Dorne and the nose of the grandfather Oberyn, grey eyes look up at the people surround him.

“Oberyn I would like you to meet Oberyn Snow and your first grandchild.” Torrhen says as he takes Oberyn from Nym and places him in his grandfather's arm. It takes an hour of passing the baby around and seeing Nym, Torrhen, and Arianne all cuddled up sound asleep for people to finally realize its time to leave. Ellaria, Ashara, and Barbary take the child to the castle to find a private room for it with Stark and Martell guards proud to protect the newborn.

(scene break)

The next day had thankfully not been the start of the tournament, Torrhen was able to get some rest and train. His allies all came to him and congratulated him on the fatherhood, he still gave Loren saucy winks when he saw her. Rumors started to spread of their activities before the birth but she didn’t care. The only thing that bugged her was she forgot to do something in the excitement but she could not remember.

The moment that surprised Torrhen was when the king, Renly, Olenna, Loras, Tyrion, Cersei and a 9 year old Margaery came up to congratulate them.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” The King said with a smile. He never understood the whole act of claiming a bastard, if the girl didn’t drink moon tea it was her own fault.

“Yes where is the little guy?” A way to dressed up Renly asked.

“Here he is, just playing with his grandpa and great uncle.” Oberyn said as they all saw a happy Oberyn holding his first grandchild and Areo Hotah pushing Doran in his wheelchair.

“May I hold him?” A shy Margaery ask the shirtless Torrhen causing her to blush. They had caught Obara, Ygritte, and Jon training with Torrhen. Loras took this moment to assess his competition in the junior tourney, he was impressed, the two of them might actually make him sweat.

Torrhen nods and takes the child from Oberyn and places it in the crook of Margaery’s arm. The baby is laughing and she is smiling.

“What did you name the precious child.” Cersei sneers at the praise a bastard is receiving. She would love to have all of Robert’s killed. 

“Oberyn Snow, if I die without heirs he will be made Stark. If I have a Stark heir with a Stark wife he will be a Stark, heir after the line of the Stark wife's kids.” Torrhen says casually getting a shocked look from everybody.

Nymeria hugs Torrhen as tight as her weak body can handle. Oberyn smiles more knowing his namesake will be legitimized. All the visting party looks horrified besides Tyrion who was not surprised, Olenna who also had been expecting it, and a Margaery who did not know why everybody was shocked. 

After handshakes and hugs from the ladies minus Cersei they all went back to training.

(Scene break)

On the other side of the field there was a minor lord who was enjoying the power that was given to him this day, Lord Hoster Tully had assigned Lord Micah Bonner the Lord of Dutch Hill in the Riverlands to create the schedule of fighters each round. He was thinking about approaching the Lannisters see how much they would pay to have a word in the sorting. As Micah decided he needed to make a pit stop he went to the edge of the camp where the river ran. There he found a note and a small bag of money.

He decided it couldn’t hurt to look at the note. He read it and it said,

_ Meet me in the backroom on the 7th floor of the east tower. 10,000 dragons await you. _

Micah knew she should do what was right and drop off the note to the Blackfish but that was a lot of dragons for a small house like his. With this gold he could finally build his daughter that barn she wanted for her 5th birthday. 

While walking their he was thinking about the battles he would plan. Seeing father vs daughter first round would be a fun matchup, of course he would set the Wolf Lord with the worse path due to stealing Loran from him. He was closing in on her and she got snatched away from him, he would pay.

As he reached the the 7th floor he didn’t hear a mouse scurry and next thing he knew a black bag was over his head and felt steel on his neck. Yup should have gone to the Blackfish he thought.

“I have an interested party that will pay you 10,000 dragons to do the match ups he requested or you refuse and your pretty little wife gets sent to a slave trader across the Narrow Sea. You decide you follow along and make dragons or disobey and lose a wife.” Micah could feel the urine running down his leg, his marriage may have been a political one but he loved her with all his heart, sometimes he did cheat on her but he could never leave her and he would be truly empty without her.

“I agree” Micah quickly says knowing it is the best thing for his family.

“Once the tourney is done you will find the gold in your solar. Afterwards if you report it, it will be viewed as a refusal.” Micah could only nod and felt a slip of paper go into pocket. As quick as the bag was over his head it was gone and he was alone.

(Scene Break)

The next morning the crowd was gathered around battle board showing who was facing each other today the first match was set to start in 3 hours after morning fast was broken. The Board read like 

Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North v. Ser Walder Black Frey

Obara Sand, Sworn Shield of Lord Torrhen Stark v. Ser Steffan Frey

Lady Brienne of Tarth v. Ser Gerold Dayne

Eggon v. Lord Renly Baratheon 

Goldcloak Ser Jaime Lannister v. Ser Brynden Blackwood of Raventree

Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne v. Ser Lyle Farnell of the Vale

Ser Garlan Tyrell of Highgarden v. Goldcloak Ser Arys Oakheart

Ser Dennis Plumm of the Westerlands v. Ser Beric Dondarrion of Blackhaven

The onlookers knew most of the fights were blowouts just to get the Lords and Princes to the next round but the fight between Garlan and Arys was the hot ticket of the round, most people wanted to go to the Torrhen and Prince Oberyn fight because they wanted to see their movements but knew it was unmatched.

Prince Oberyn walked behind the Warden of the North placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Well Torr it looks like we are meeting in the finals huh?” He teased Torrhen. At that point two neglected sisters and shadows approached him.

“I see how it is just ignore us just because you're a big bad warrior.” Rhae said and Sylvia continued where her best friend left off.

“It's okay we are not hurt I guess we will have to find someone else to bug” They both fold their arms looking away

“Oh no please forgive me, how bout I get you a whole crate of raspberries from Myr. Would that be enough punishment?” He plays along with the game. They just smile and kiss his cheeks, they had been addicted to them going through a crate a month. 

“Remember he may be a Frey but don't get complacent” Sarra the smartest one of the bunch replies. 

“Yea just kick their ass brother!” Lyarra does a kicking motion causing her sister to roll her eyes. It was amazing how two sisters could be so different in personality, this difference seemed to only make the twins closer though. You never saw one without the other.

And Excited trio came towards him in Rodwell, Arty, and Bran.

“There is the future Lord of Harrenhal.” Rodwell chimed getting excited to see his brother in true combat.

“How about we let him first step into the arena cousin.” Arty says to Rodwell who just shrugs hugging his brother and looking for Tyene to shamelessly to flirt with and ask to escort her to the fight.

“Well see you in the arena cousin.” Arty says and walks away. Brandon follows closely by after wishing him luck.

The rest of the family stops by to give him pointers and good luck. The last person to see him off to the changing tent is little Obe as they started calling him with his mother and Aunt Arianne.

After deep kisses they parted way, Obara and Torrhen went into the changing tent for House Stark. They both strip nude and start helping each other dress, there had never been anything sexual between them so they would always help each other since they knew it would lead to nothing. With both armored up, Torrhen wore his medium chained wolf armour as they started calling it. Obara decided to go with a leather cuirass in the style her father wore, it bore the Stark Wolf and Martell Sun.

Torrhen stepped onto the field with 500 screaming fans, you could hear betting going on in the background and Tyrion place a large bid on Torrhen. Across the the field he saw his opponent Black Walder Frey looking as confident as a mouse in a room full of cats. Well wolves in this situation.

(Scene Change)

Rhae sat in the bench for House Martell since when she tried to sit with the Starks she was ran off by an angry Cersei. She now sat next to her cousin Arianne, Nymeria with baby Obe, and Sylvia who refused to move when the Kingsguard told her she was in the wrong bench. She watched her protector and bigger brother Torrhen step onto the field in his wolf armor that made him look so handsome, maybe if he got tired of the current king she could message her aunt and arrange a marriage with him and Dany. Her musing were cut short with the ugly Frey unsheathed his sword and Vengeance came out of his sheathe.

Torrhen never even let the Frey get any real offense, after Torrhen hacking and slashing strategically at the defenses of Walder and opening finally opened up and with a wild swing Torrhen dunked underneath it, he proceeded to then kick his legs out from underneath the Frey sending him tumbling. With the sword out of reach Torrhen placed his blade against the exposed neck of Walder Frey ending the fight. Everybody was so shock the fight if you could call it that barely lasted 2 minutes before Walder was on his back.

“The winner is Lord Torrhen Stark.” The judge declared getting a loud rowdy applause from the northern entourage.

Torrhen sent a smile her way, not to his lover but directly to her. That moment alone made the journey worthy it, made all the hecklers, and made all the threats she had already received worth it. She never reported the to Torrhen because he would have probably took each of their heads, instead she went to her Uncle Doran to sort out the credible from the drunk idiots.

(Scene Change)

The next match was between another Frey whose names all got jumbled together and Arthur’s cousin’s sworn shield Obara Sand. Arty had watched his cousins match with great interest, he had always watched every detail of his cousins fight from hand placement to the movement of his feet. Learning from Torrhen was a tricky venture, he had been so naturally graceful and fluid sometimes he would perform these amazing displays of skills but you had to see it yourself and break it down. He had been working with his namesake Ser Arthur Dayne about learning this way. Torrhen could not teach you most of his skills since he did not know how he did them because they came natural to him.

Arty saw unlike Black Walder, Steffan was not afraid to be in the circle. His muscles were controlled and not visibly shaking from nerves, that being said neither was Obara. Obara had come along way since that spar session in Winterfell, while she still lost to Torrhen it was a much closer event. Speaking of which Arty looked over and saw Torrhen was over in the Martell side with his newborn in his hand and Nym curled up to his side, his younger sister Sylvia  who was becoming pretty deadly with the short blade was next to Rhae who was watching her cousin with great attention.

Obara stepped forward pressing a distance advantage she had with her whip, by the time Steffan was able to find his way with strike zone Obara already had her spear in her hand was counter attacking every move he made until she had a clean shot on him with a fast spear spin catching his cheek with the back side of her spear. Once Steffan fell to the ground she simply placed the point against his throat winning the contest.

(Scene Change)

Ashara Dayne had been enjoying the festivities with her husband, they looked back happily at the Tourney of Harrenhal that they had met at and fell in love. Torrhen had approached her with the idea of a betrothal between her Arthur and the young Tyrell girl, at first she wanted to place Arty in a hug and say no to all suitors. As she began to think about it soon he would be 10 and he was already learning the political scene from his cousin and teachers, he knew his duty was to his family and a connection with another kingdom besides Dorne is what they needed.

Ashara saw her family's sworn shield and distant family member Ser Gerold Dayne step forward, she had always been friendly with him as a child so she would definitely be rooting for him. From the tent emerged a woman that stood over 6 ft, the thing that struck her first was she was not a very pretty girl. She understood how Lord politics could be, if you were not blessed with a pretty face you had a tough road before you as a women.

When the match started she expected a quick match but to her surprise it was a quick match with her distant cousin losing. Gerold was a very accomplished warrior so when Brienne of Tarth kept countering all the strikes and striking hard she became impressed with the woman.

With a sword to his chest they were onto the next match.

(Scene Change)

The next match scheduled was the fight between Lord Renly Baratheon who currently held Storms End vs one of the primary members of the Mountain’s Men during the war; Eggon. Not much was known about him except he was a leader among the raping and pillaging campaign that the Mountain led last war. It was thought that he was part of the group that was responsible for the death of Aegon and the rape of Elia. They could not prove it because they believed he stepped out to find a serving girl, without proof he touched Elia meant he was untouchable.

As Renly walked out onto the field like a gigantic peacock he bowed to his brother and then sent the the lovey maidens by the fence a wink making them blush. Margaery was told by her father that he was looking into connecting the two houses of Baratheon and Tyrell through her and Renly. Last night her grandmother had told her about a secret talk she had with Lord Torrhen Stark about merging their houses. 

At first she was nervous because it was known of Torrhens love for the opposite sex, she had no problem with it but she did not want that in her husband. The rumors that were going around was that before the birth of his child Oberyn Snow he had been with his paramour which alone was rare to have one north of Dorne, his wife Arianne Martell, and a bastard girl who worked the event name Loran Rivers. 

Margaery was thankful that Torrhen himself rejected the initial offer that her father pushed forward, in a secret meeting her grandmother had discussed the union between her and Arthur Stark. She looked over at said Stark who was also bored of Renly and his showing off, he found entertainment in his twin cousins and tickling them. He was handsome, told to be gallant, not a big flirt so it would not be the worse match.

As the the two unsheathed their swords it was quickly obvious that Renly did not get the battle instincts of his elder brothers, quickly Eggon had Renly on the ground separated from his blade and blade to his chest declaring him the winner. Eggon had the audacity to walk by the Martell stands and walk by Rhaenys and winked at her causing Lord Torrhen Stark to jump out of the stands drawing his sword. Eggon drew his trying to egg him on insulted the honor of Lyanna, Elia, and little Rhaenys.

It took 10 men including the giant Tormund Giantsbane to hold him down while they dragged Eggon away. She could hear Queen Cersei trying to convince Hoster Tully to kick Torrhen out of the competition, Lord Tully simply shrugged her concerns off and walks to the castle for a lunch with his brother.

Surprisingly it was the younger brother Rodwell who was calming down the Wolf Lord. After his two lovers took him away the people spread out to get the midday meal. Torrhen, his lovers, and Rhaenys did not return to the tourney after midday meal. A lot of people only saw the Savage Wolf trying to go for the jugular, Margaery saw a overprotective adopted brother.

(Scene Change) 

Queen Cersei was having a horrible day, here she was the Queen of the 7 kingdoms and she actually had to plot to destabilize 2 of them. She had hoped Jamie would win this damn tournament for the Westerlands because who knows what that damn wolf would do with Harrenhal. The Wolf Lord had the audacity to attack a citizen of the Westerlands, if she had anything to do with it she would place the Wolf Lord’s head on a spike.

She was moved out of her thoughts as she heard the steel sword of her brother and lover Jaime smashed his sword against this Lord Whiteword or whatever the fuck the knight's name was. Jamie proceeded with excellent grace on sliding the sword through a gap that didn’t exist finishing the fight.

House Lannister supporters all gave their respect with a clap while those savages from the North were heckling, at least until the quiet wolf stood up and started clapping. At least he has some manners, Eddard may not be a full savage, she could only hope that the Stepstones would play their part in the plot.

(SceneChange)

Ser Lyle Farnell was a good knight loyal to the Vale and his family who wanted to make both proud, the problem was his opponent was Prince Oberyn Martell. Oberyn was still fuming at the insult towards his niece by the man he knew was also responsible for the death and rape of Elia Targaryen. He had hoped either him or Torrhen would get that pig next round.

Doran watched his brother with concern, Doran had approached his sister's death with a quiet rage. Doran knew that exploding on everything and everyone would not help the situation. Oberyn had approached the situation on the opposite spectrum, the viper was a deadly man when he was pissed off. What shocked Doran was how Torrhen had reacted to the insult of Rhaenys, he heard they acted like brother and sister but today he saw a relationship more like he saw between Oberyn and Elia when then were children.

Doran watched as a timid knight step forward knowing the rage of the Red Viper was legendary. Oberyn had carried his signature weapon and met the young hedge knight. Right off the bat Oberyn had gaining the distance advantage and striking his opponent hard and fast, Oberyn had been playing with the injured hedge knight when a frustrated Doran yelled to his brother “Finish him, save your anger for those who deserve it.”

Doran had wanted to spare the poor newlywed wife the humility of watching her husband be a play toy. Oberyn realized Doran was right, the Lannisters were his enemies not this knight. The knight was still fighting though, he had the heart of a champion just not the skills. Oberyn slid back and lunged finding a hole and pressing his spear head to throat of the young man. Oberyn was declared the winner by the judge.

As both men went to walk off the circled ring Oberyn had noticed both Nymeria and Obara were not there, figuring they were making sure Torrhen was alright he proceeded towards his brother.

“You will have your vengeance brother, patience. Now young man, I apologize for my brothers antics. You had impressive skills you were just outmatched.” The young man can only look on in shock as he was complimented in loss by Prince Doran of Dorne. The young heavy with child wife stepped forward concerned.

“I know you are a hedge knight looking for work, is this the case?” Doran inquired, the knight only nods not wanting his words to fail him.

“Well I have a friend who needs someone to guard a convoy of trade goods between the Riverlands and the North. The post would require your family to stay in Torrhen’s Hol, is this something you're interested in?” The young man is shocked how his fortune had changed, he went from a broke knight with a child on the way to working for the Torrhen Stark’s trade route. 

The young man looks at his wife and receives a nod.

“Yes My Prince I accept.” A dour looking Areo Hotah steps up to push Doran away.

“Talk with Lord Eddard Stark about our conversation and he will sort it out.” The knight nods and leaves the brothers to speak.

“Why did you do that Doran? I slapped him around a few times, what made you give him a well paying job like that?” A confused Oberyn asked.

“He will be indebted to us for being able to provide for his family, he was skilled he just never had a chance to show it. The sooner you can gain the loyalty of an up and coming knight like that the more they become loyal to you.” Oberyn nods not really caring at this point and finds his paramour and leaves Doran to his thoughts.

(Scene Change)

The light was falling from the sky so the final 2 matches of the day would be postponed till the next morning. That night 5 people were missing from the Stark camp. Torrhen was leaving to go pray to the gods for guidance that he could do what was right for his family and have the gods bless Oberyn Snow. Obara followed her Lord with babe in hand to go pray as well.

Before she came to serve Torrhen her and her sisters did not believe in any of the gods. After so long of guarding her Lord at the Godswood in Winterfell she started to feel the eyes bear down on her as if it was living. At first she tried to deny it but everytime she prayed to the tree the wind would stir and the leaves would rustle at the perfect moment as if her prayers were being heard. As they headed out Rhae and Sylvia quietly followed them from keeping at least 6 tents behind until they reached the garden.

“Come on out you two, if you're going to pray then come pray.” Both girls wonder how they had been heard but follow obediently.

Sylvia was a faithful follower since her birth and she was blessed in the pond at Winterfell but Rhae had came from a family that followed the seven, she tried with all her heart to pray to the maiden and the rest but her prayers went ignored. One day she followed Torrhen as he went to pray, she was once again caught red handed but still invited to follow. When she sat down and stared at the face she felt a weight lift off of her, since that day 5 years ago she had been a believer.

The group of 5 sat out there till the deep night, Rhae and Sylvia slept leaning on each other while listening to the peaceful rustle of the old gods. Torrhen and Obara talked about the plan, and the route they would take home. They had planned to make a stop at the Inn of the Kneeling Man. Soon they woke up the two girls and they went back to their tents more at peace.

(Scene Break)

The next day saw few of the Starks watching Garlan Tyrell defeat Ser Oakheart and Beric Dondarrion winning his fight. None of the Starks or northerns were seen at the jousting, the North view jousting as a waist for a good horse. Using a horse for sport like that was an insult to the creature.

Ygritte ended up making her Lord proud by winning the tournament beating a flustered Loras who couldn't believe he lost to a wildling girl. Jon had a good showing but could not get it done vs Loras in the semifinals. By the end of the day the match ups were up on the board, once again the matchmaker had a lot of motivation to make these certain match ups possible.

For the first time of the day Torrhen was seen walking in the camp was given a wide berth as he looked with a smile on his face.

Obara Sand v. Ser Garlan Tyrell

Prince Oberyn Martell v. Ser Jaime Lannister

Lady Brienne of Tarth v. Beric Dondarrion

Lord Torrhen Stark v. Eggon

Most people had wide eyes at the final match up, the fight between Prince Oberyn and Jaime Lannister should have been the hottest ticket but everybody knew tension can only build so high in the ring. That night a calm Torrhen went to the Godswood and cleaned Ice while Obara spent the time finding inner peace. Torrhen did not like using Ice in any situation besides a beheading, his day to day sword was Vengeance.

(Scene change)

The next morning found a restless Cersei walking the halls looking for her lover/brother.

“Cersei you needed me sweet sister?” He approached her wondering what she needed him for.

“Jaime what are you going to do, can you beat that snake?” Jaime looks affronted at the accusation.

“Sister I am the best sword in all Westeros and I'll prove here this morning.” He kisses her lips, she had just given birth to Tommen and the maester had just cleared her to return to certain activities.

“Not here Jaime, I want to but we need to wait till we know we have privacy.” She stopped him.

“Do you need any assistance from a poison or something?” Cersei asked worried. She had believed her Jaime could do it but she was still nervous. Jaime gives his sister a sweet laugh.

“I will be fine, now I need to go gear up Cersei.” Jaime kisses her and leaves. She is still as worried as before.

Torrhen was walking to the tent to go get changed when he came across an annoying 6 year old Joffrey abusing some peasant children. He was having the one kick the others brother on the ground.

“Children run off!” Torrhen barks out making the children look up at the intimidating Lord Stark and run.

“How dare you, that was my fun!” The insolent child yells. Torrhen can only shake his head.

“If you are going to be king then gods help us all.” As Torrhen and Obara walk away towards their tent they hear a nagging behind them about “No one ignores me.”

As they get dressed Torrhen approached Obara,

“Remember Garlan is quick and strong, make sure you keep in front of you. Don’t underestimate the Tyrell’s they come from a strong military lineage. Keep an eye out on all your surroundings also, don't trip over thin air.” He continued to give her some simple tips and she only nods taking it in. An hour later both were dressed in their armor, heading out of the tent and splitting ways. Torrhen with Vengeance strapped to his hip, he did not want to give his Icy surprise away. He walked up to the Stark bench where his sisters and brother already located, he sat next to Rodwell in the center chair.

An excited clamour swept through the arena as Garlan stepped forward with his rose armour facing off with the beautiful deadly Obara Sand who was in her boiled leather armour showing both houses she was loyal to. Placing her spear into the ground and the battle began.

She started off strong keeping Garlan at a distance and when he was finally able to get close she forgoed the spear due to distance and battled with her short blade. They both hacked and slashed impressively at each other causing the battle to go for 5 minutes of straight action. Torrhen saw Obara was being back up by the offensive of Garlan, Torrhen looked behind her and saw her whip was lying on the ground, he knew where this was going. Obara was not looking at her surroundings when she had the chance to and Garlan was using this to his advantage.

One more minute later the still circling Obara fell onto her rear by a rough push with Garlans off hand when she stepped on the whip getting off balanced. From there it was over, Obara attempted to fight on her back but eventually she felt the steel pressed against her neck. She threw her sword across the arena in anger. She wanted to perform better than this in front of her Father and Lord Stark, it was for her too embarrassing lose like that.

Garlan extended his hand in assistance and she grudgingly accepted it. She heard all the members of Dorne and the North standing up clapping for her. Later on she would recall that one of the tips her Lord gave her was to keep an eye on your surroundings. She did the walk of humility towards her Lord and father who had been by the exit.

“Good match went blow for blow, saw some openings for your spear but next tourney you will be in the finals.” Torrhen gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned his attention towards Garlan.

“Your a good fighter it will be a shame to beat you in front of your family.” He extended his hand and it was accepted. Torrhen quickly left stage left to review his strategy to get revenge for Rhae.

(Scene Change)

Oberyn knew that his friend Torrhen had rigged the tourney to come down to them two in the final as long as they both won out, as long as Dorne or the North controlled Harrenhal the plan would still be on track. Oberyn was glad to get a piece of a Lannister finally even if it was in a tourney, but by the gods he would have loved to have slit the throat of Eggon personally.

He had to focus on his opponent in front of him, their main plan called for a Lannister not winning so he knew the important task was on him right now. Jaime Lannister in his gold cloak that he was wearing when King Aerys was killed swayed in the wind, his gold armor had been adorned with the Lannister Lion on the right breast plate. Oberyn went with his traditional Myrish boiled leather to maintain the speed he would need.

As Jaime stepped forward drawing his sword Oberyn grabbed his trusty spear and went to meet him in the middle. Both men circled not wanting to make the first move, that was until Robert commanded some action to happen and Jaime lunged towards the Prince. The shot was easily deflect by his spear and Oberyn used the back end to try and sweep the legs.

Lannister saw this stepping away and the two fought expertly going blow for blow, Jaime was surprised how effective Oberyn was able to use his spear at close range. He knew if he let Oberyn get some distance with his spear he would not stand a chance so he pressed harder on him.

From the Stark booth a calculating Torrhen who was cuddling his lovers at the moment while Nym held Obe was looking for flaws in his fight or holes he could take advantage of. He was able to see a few but the question was would he be able to exploit them on Oberyn.

Back in the arena Jaime was finally able to get the result he wanted, instead of a glancing blow on his hard oak spear that was nearly impossible to break he finally landed the direct shot snapping it in half. Jaime saw this happening moments before so went to prepare for the kill shot not letting him to draw his side weapon. The problem for Jaime was Oberyn also saw this so as soon as the sword made contact with the spear he dropped it rolled out of the way drawing his blade. This caused Jaime to wave at air on his kill shot.

With the arran shot by Lannister Oberyn pushed the advantage, everybody thought Oberyn was only skilled with the spear but everybody forgot he won the junior tournament with the short blade and never stopped practicing.

Soon the Lannister defense was breaking down with one bad wave of the sword Oberyn ducked under placing the point of his blade in a soft spot in his armor that would have been a kill shot. Jaime hated losing but he hated tourney fights without honor more, knowing he was dead he threw his blade into the dirt. This caused The Starks and Martells to start cheering and waking the baby makign it cry, on the other side an angry Cersei stormed off with her three children and wet nurse in tow.

They all congratulated Oberyn on his success and let him depart to get bathed up to cheer on Torrhen the match after the next one.

(Scene Change.)

Torrhen had channelled the inner wolf in him that he was keeping deep inside him till he faced that fucking monster. Most of the family decided to take a break from this match and take a nap to be well rested for his bout. The only ones left was him, Obara, Tormund, Rodwell, and his mother. They all chatted about how his mother hoping for a girl with Arianne so she could dress her up. They talked until they saw the 6ft 4 Brienne of Tarth step forward to the center with Lord Beric Dondarrion. 

As they went to start Queen Cersei decided to step in.

“Ladies and Gentleman, with the savagery of tourneys I hereby withdraw Brienne of Tarth from this competition and offer her a spot as a lady in waiting at the Red Keep.” She sat down knowing her word was final.

“I decline.” Brienne said in a quiet voice, it was quiet but so loud.

“You decline? You cannot decline the crown, plus your father already withdrew you so you do not represent him anymore and we can’t have peasants fighting without a house sponsoring them.” She smirked knowing no one would dare sponsor her.

Before Brienne can walk away or plead with the lords he stands up.

“I Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North,  Lord of Winterfell hereby sponsor this beautiful young lady.” Queen Cersei is speechless, no way could she allow this savage to ruin her plans again.

“I Queen of the 7 kingdoms stated she cannot fight so she cannot fight.” Cersei growled 

“Actually in the by laws the competitor must be sponsored by a minor house or up and cannot be interfered with by the crown. King Aerys tried to interfere with a tourney once so Prince Rhaegar put that into the laws. To change said laws you would need the majority vote of the lords of Westeros which needs to be done in Kings Landing by law.” Torrhen stated getting a look of impressed from everyone especially Tyrion who thought he was the only one to study the law. 

Brienne looked up at the young Savage Wolf as he had been starting to get called with a look of admiration. No man not even her father stood up for her dreams to fight, here he was putting Queen Cersei in her place for her right to fight. Maybe since he had already taken Obara in as a sworn shield he could consider her.

She heard the judge call for the start of the match as a dejected Cersei sits.

The battle between the two was close, two heavily armored warriors with great swords smacking each others blade. She was finally able to bring a hard shot down on his blade causing vibration so bad it caused the blade to drop, with a quick press of the blade to his heart she was declared the winner.

She walked over to the lord who allowed her to opportunity to continue the tourney.

“My Lord thank you for your assistance, there is no way I can properly thank you.” She lowered her head in humility.

“Look up please,” she complied. “The way you can make it up to me is give this tourney 110% then we will be even.” He smiled and walked away with his family and sworn shield. He helped her and asked for nothing, she would have to do some research on the Savage Wolf.

As she walked through the grounds she saw her father Lord Selwyn Tarth with a sad look in his face, he goes to talk to her but she keeps on walking past him. When presented with an angry queen his father knelt, when presented with an angry queen Torrhen stood above her. That is a man she would follow into battle not her father.

(Scene Change)

Torrhen Stark was pacing his tent alone, Obara had been told to sit guard outside. He twirled Ice in his hands allowing the Savage Wolf to come out of him, he had repressed his emotions all day but now was a time of reckoning. He walked out of the tent and entered the arena, he saw his whole family was lined up in the booth as well as the Martells. He saw some of the remaining members of the Mountain’s Men such as the Tickler, Dunson, Shitmouth, and a few others.

Then he saw his target, the craven Eggon. He approached him drawing Ice getting comments from people not believing the stories that valyrian sword could be so massive.

“Tell me Eggon what happened with Aegon and Princess Elia?” He roar causing the whole stadium to go quite.

“Shut the fuck up lets fight.” Eggon goes to lunge at him but as easy as if he was sparing with Jon he dodges the strike and brings Ice deep into his calf this causes the man to cry in pain. He could go for the kill but he knows he needs a confession. He withdraws Ice and walks in a circle stalking his scared prey.

He stabs him three more times in places that hurt but still allow you to fight. The broken and bloody Eggon wants to quit but knows there is no future for a craven in a tourney, especially since Gregar died.

“What happened Eggon, were you one of the men that raped Elia.” He roars out, the audience has not made a peep since Torrhen stepped out. You can’t even hear the gambling papers being rustled.

“Yes, is that what you want to hear. I raped her after the Mountain, are you happy?” The craven yells back finally after more taunting.

“Yes it is.” With a masterfully skilled maneuver he dodges and dives under Eggon’s strike positioning himself over the exposed neck of Eggon and giving him the justice of North. His head falls off his body and his torso falls to the ground. Torrhen kicks the head to the Mountain’s Men.

“Arrest that man.” Cersei stands up and shouts. The kingsguard minus Ser Selmy all go to surround him, they are surprised when he is surrounded by Oberyn, Obara, Rodwell, Eddard, Tormund, and Brienne. The last one even surprises Torrhen, they all have their weapons pointed out.

“I gave the people Kings Justice. This pig was able to hide without a confession, now we know the truth. I was within my right.” Torrhen growls at Cersei.

“Your are not King, Robert is.” She yells back.

“Aye I am and that was a clean kill on a criminal. He admitted the crime so he got his due.” Shocked Lannister faces look at him. Robert conveniently leaves out that he allowed the Mountain’s Men to ride without consequences throughout the sacking. He knew he had to get people forgetting about this incident before people ask who authorized it.

“Let the leave, they committed no crimes.” Robert says and the kingsguard sheath the swords. The circled group back out of the arena. When the Martell family and Starks plus Tormund and Brienne meet at the tents they finally relax.

They talk it over, Eddard and Doran tell him he should have done it smarter while Oberyn and Rodwell compliment his technique. Brienne watches the two families act as one and wants to be apart of a family like this. She smiles and slips away.

  
(Scene change)

Torrhen awakes and see beside him is a red ass and very sore Loran, and Nymeria. He had let the wolf out at night releasing all his pent up energy. He slips out of the tent without waking them.

Torrhen walks to the board and see his day is going to see how Brienne is in battle. Obara had said she expressed interest in becoming his sworn shield, Obara gave her the advice “If you face him in battle don’t hold back and show him what you're made off”. 

He went about his morning talking with the other River Lords who had expressed interest in opening trade routes, finally was able to get away from business and break morning fast with his mother. They chatted about nothing business and what progress they could make while here. They decided to send out Stark representatives from Riverrun to envoy with other lords and make alliances if they could.

Today was going to be busy, the Semi finals were before lunch while the finals would be during the last light. Obara and Torrhen make their way to his tent for him to change into his armour. At first he was actually annoyed with Obara following him everywhere but now he was sure he would be lost with her. When he dons his wolf armor the Savage Wolf walks towards the Arena, with Vengeance strapped to his hip.

He loved the feel of power with Ice but for battle it was too clunky and big. He entered the arena to a huge round of applause, as did Brienne. He looked over at the full benches of Stark to see his sisters at the edge of their seat getting ready for the match and next to them was Sylvia and Rhae. Cersei didn’t dare demand anything of Rhae now.

He also saw the look of excitement in King Robert's face who knew this was going to be a good fight.

The judge announced the start of the bout and both combatants stepped forward and attacked. Brienne was not the fastest but she was strong, Torrhen used his smaller frame to his advantage by using hit and run attacks causing her to fumble a little more. Brienne got a lot of good shots in on Torrhen as well, Torrhen was able to finally get a chain shot that crippled her defenses after 10 minutes which was an eternity in a tourny battle. 

She finally left a open spot, he darted left and kicked out the back of her right knee causing her to fall to said knee. Torrhen brought his his body around to her exposed back and wrapped his muscular arm around her thick neck and tightened to put her to sleep. He was still fighting the wolf in him that demanded you utter dominate your opponent, and submitting them was the best way.

She panicked and tried to bring her blade up onto his arm only for her to receive a hard kidney shot that made her drop her sword. She felt the strength in the shot even through her armor, it made her physically cry out in pain. Her armor had the design flaw of side protection, sacrificing it for strong back and front protection. She tried like to use her larger frame to leverage him off but he used his superior position and well placed kick on the other straight out knee to drop her to her knees. She attempted to claw and fight but eventually her world went black and she fell to the ground asleep.

Rodwell was the first one out hugging and lifting his brother in the air. After the maester looked at Brienne she started to come to, Obara winced knowing how painful and embarrassing it was to lose like that to him. She knew the wolf inside him demanded obedience and that was effective on her. Though she was waiting to receive the leather strap for her little stunt in the garden though. Nym had explained it to be erotic to be spanked, it was not erotic for her it just hurt and she would learn from her mistake.

They both got huge applauses from the fans as she stood up with assistance, that had been the best technical fight some of the old warriors had seen in a long time. He straighten his back while Brienne went down on one knee.

“Lord Stark you gave me a chance when everybody else turned their back on me including my own father, please let me make this show of confidence up to you by becoming your sworn sword.” She stated and the crowds hushed to a silence.

“I accept, Lady Brienne of Tarth please rise.” She rose.

“My Lord its actually Lady Brienne of Winterfell now.” She said meekly hoping not to insult him by correcting him.”

“Aye it is, who wants some ale to celebrate?” He smiled at her and asked. Before any cheers would erupt his mother interrupted. 

“Son, you still have the finals, save the drinking for the night.”

“Aye I do, Obie I’ll have to relax a bit if we are going to fight later.” They grab each other's forearm as the warrior handshake. Torrhen had started calling Oberyn Obie one night when they were drunk and it was starting to stick. 

Torrhen, Obara, and Brienne departed for his tent where his squires already had the bath made.

“Go get out of here and Ygritte you will be getting a reward for your win at the junior tourney.” She smiled at Torrhen and ran out. 

Torrhen started to undress and when he was about to take off his breeches he saw Brienne turn around in embarrassment.

“Brienne you will have to get over that, we will be seeing each other in a lot of embarrassing positions.” Brienne looked over to Obara who only nodded grimly.

He undressed nude and and stepped into the cold bath. He ended up falling asleep listening to Obara tell Brienne what her duties would be. 

He was shaken awake by Obara telling him her father had won easily and their match was to begin within the hour. He dried himself off and dressed back up in his armour with the help of his sworn shields. He knew he should have had his squires doing it but with this many people around not from the North he wanted them close.

As Oberyn and Torrhen listened to the king give a speech about… something both men were thinking strategies in their head. Their plan was secure now, Harrenhal belonged to the Dorne/North alliance, now it was time to fight for honor. Robert called for the fight to begin.

Oberyn went of the offensive first trying to finish it off quick only for Torrhen to counter his attacks, Torrhen then went on the offensive not to win right away but to get a pattern down. He had tried multiple times to break the spear that he had given Obie as a gift, he was now kicking himself for that. He tried a hole, found it clogged and backed out.

Finally it happened Oberyn went to fancy and spun his spear over head as he ducked to clear Torrhen out of the reach of the spear, as he started to spin it Torrhen ducked down bring his sword over head cutting the spear in half. He still had a short spear but at least the distance was shorter.

Oberyn drew his short sword so he had a short spear in one hand and short sword in the other. Torrhen knew he at a disadvantage, all he had a was a dagger as a side weapon. He only wore his short sword to battle with the aggressive wildings with it strapped to his opposite thigh as his sword.

Torrhen did a roll picking up the abandoned length of the spear so he at least had something to block with. He realized he really needed to master the sword and shield combo if war was ever to start. They went block for block until Oberyn was able to catch him off guard with a spear swing catching his cheek causing blood to ooze down his face. 

He reeling back and saw Oberyn about to go for the kill shot, he only had one course of action he dropped his weapons and drove right at Oberyn digging the shoulder blade into the hard boiled leather stomach. As Oberyn lost his breath Torrhen then drove his friend into the ground hard making them both sprawled on the ground. 

Oberyns blade and short spear fell. He was the first to recover and tried to grab the short spear, as he picked the spear up and went to bring it down he felt Torrhen's dagger pressed against his throat.

Then the crowd went crazy, Robert included. He had hosted tournaments for his children and Cersei before but none had put forth the effort as they did today. He almost forgot the two kingdoms were a pain in the ass.

They both get helped up, as they stand they embrace each other as battle brothers. After the normal showmanship required at tourneys Hoster Tully presents Torrhen with the deed to Harrenhal.

As they start walking towards the tent he calls forth Obara and Brienne.

“I need you two to work with my Uncle Eddard to get things set up for us to move tomorrow.” He commands.

“What about your armor My Lord? I think we should stay with you to ensure your okay.” Obara says, she realizes she is like an overprotective mom on him. She was always so independent but now it felt good to look after someone.

“That is why I have squires.”

“I think first we shoud…” She gets interrupted by Torrhen.

“We will be discussing this later, go to Uncle Eddard. Brienne will protect me.” She wants to argue she is better trained but knows arguing will only get her leather straps again if she didn't already earn them. She nods and moves to find his uncle.

His squires helped undress him, and his Aunt Ashara brought up if her and Eddard could go to Starfall. He agreed on the terms they take the 150 soldiers of the Quiet Wolves and go to Harrenhal leaving 100 to assess what damages need to be fixed and what is the highest priorities. The Quiet Wolves were a detachment of 400 well expertly soldiers made for small battles and protection led by Eddard Stark.

That night Obara walked in to see Torrhen alone with Brienne watching outside. Her cousin and sister nowhere in sight, they were probably saying goodbyes to her family.

On the table she saw the leather strap she hated so much. She knew she goofed, Torrhen allowed her opinions to be voiced but she also knew there were times he said something and he meant it. She lowered her breeches exposing her bare tan ass and bent over his lap and accepted her 50 slaps. She hated herself for getting a little wet by it though.

When the morning came Uncle Eddard headed south to Harrenhal to leave 100 men there and assess the castle, then head to Starfall while everybody else headed to the North.

They only had started their journey when they stopped by the Inn of the Kneeling Man, no one questioned him when he went to the money chest pulling out 88,000 dragons and walking with a confused Obara, Rodwell, Arthur, and Brienne. He walks up to the owner attracting the patrons curiosity.

“Here is 88,000 dragons, take this money have a new inn built elsewhere are we clear?” He poses the question but not really accepting no.

The scared man agrees loading a cart he has in the back full of the remaining ale, clothes and other items he can fit. Once the inn is cleared out of people and property he went to grab a torch. The northerners loyal to the death to Torrhen sat there confused until they saw him walk up to the inn and throwing the torch on the wooden roof causing the Inn of the Kneeling Man to go up in flames.

Without another word Torrhen got on his horse and went back to the North. From that day on the name Torrhen was not associated with the kneeling king, instead it was known for the rising king.

A/N:

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Direwolves will be coming up in a couple chapters. It may take a week for me to post chapter three due to final projects in college but it will go up. 

I tried to make the tournament as exciting as possible and create some political connections in the same chapter. So anybody have any suggestions for a OC pirate king to take over the stepstones? I have the trigger of the war already written down. I may have two wars between now and the civil war. Thinking maybe their trading partners across the Narrow Sea start a war and the North's allies call for help. 

What free cities would you like to see go to war? And does anybody know what the city is again that starts the first episode of GoT where the creepy scene between Dany and her brother takes place is? I am just blanking.

Oh so if you're interested in seeing the family tree up to date on the Starks follow the instruction.

Go to Geni dot com, Type in Brandon stark, the correct one will have Detroit vs Everybody, on the right side it says family tree and you will be able to see it.

I will be updating this as we go along, I am trying to add all their birth years as well so you can keep track of their ages as well. If you don’t care about the family tree then disregard this message.

As always please read and review, stuff you liked/ didn’t like, suggestions, ect..

Ric

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direwolves!!! Plus some other awesome story stuff.

 

292

It had been two moons since Lord Torrhen Stark the Savage Wolf had arrived back in Winterfell and relieved his Uncle Benjen Stark of the duty of Warden of the North, Torrhen held a huge feast in his Uncles honor before he departed back to the Wall to return to his duty.

It was one moon after the caravan came home that Arianne had given birth to a baby boy that ended up with the name Mors Martell. Mors Martell was the name of Prince Doran’s younger brother who had died at childbirth, Arianne loved her nephew to death but when she held little Mors in her arms her heart melted.

The child had been born with olive skin but nowhere as dark as Arianne herself, the paleness of the North dimmed down the tone. Mors also was born with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, she could look into eyes for eternity. She was glad the pregnancy was over but she wanted to have this feeling again, maybe in a couple years she might “forget” to take moon tea. She knew no matter how many children Torrhen had he would be an amazing father to them all.

Torrhen just like Arianne melted when saw little Mors, it was the same feeling he felt when he first saw little Oberyn. They had put the brothers/cousins in the same nursery and they got along great. When you would take one out of the room the other would cry up a storm, if it was not keeping up the whole castle it would have been adorable.

A moon later Torrhen had received a message from his Uncle Eddard saying he was sending Lord Forrester, who was the second in command of the Quiet Wolves was being sent back to Winterfell on his way home with the report.

It had been a normal Ears of the Wolf with the main event to come up soon, the Ears of the Wolf was where lords and peasants would approach Lord Stark and ask for favors or face judgement. The Savage Wolf saw Lord Forrester next in line after a peasant that was having trouble with his crops and in need of a loan. The farmer was given a sheet with Lord Stark's stamp to give to the treasury.

Lord Forrester approached and knelt before Lord Torrhen Stark staring at the ground showing submission to House Stark. It was no secret in the northern court that the biggest Stark loyalist were the Umbers, Mormont, and Forrester. Lord Forrester had his report in hand ready to begin when he saw his son Asher Forrester brought in to the throne room in chains with his rivals son Torrhen Whitehill. Before he could ask anything Lord Ludd Whitehill walked up to the throne and knelt beside him.

“Lord Forrester, Lord Whitehill please stand.” The Savage Wolf tells him in his lordly voice that makes everybody know he is pissed off. Lord Gregor Forrester looks and sees that the judges of the North are all in the side benches.

“Please announce the judges Richard.” Torrhen tells his court orator. Richard steps forward in a formal grey doublet bearing the Stark logo. Ser Richard Hyde was of the minor House Hyde that Torrhen just raised up.

“Here to be the judges of this trial are Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort, Lady Dacey Mormont of Bear Island, Lord Greatjon Umber of the Last Hearth, Lord Tormund Giantsbane of Torrhen’s Hol, Lord Ethan Glover of Deepwood Motte, and Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne. Presiding over the trial will be The Savage Wolf Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North and of House Stark.” He announces and returns to his spot.

“They really are calling me that aren’t they.” Torrhen comment gets a laugh from those not of House Forrester and Whitehill. Torrhen had wanted his Lords to play a bigger role in the decisions in the government in the North, he created a system where during major trials there would be 6 major lords and ladies to make a decision. If it was tied 3-3 then whoever was representing House Stark would make the deciding vote. 

Most were not surprised to see Tormund had been promoted, Torrhens Hol had been the manufacturing center of glass sculptors that were sold all over the known world. Tormund had even had his own keep being built. Tormund’s loyalty to Torrhen was becoming the stuff of legends and Tormund reaped the rewards of loyalty.

“Sorry to catch you off guard Lord Forrester but this just happened this past moon and knew you were stopping in here. Ser Richard Hyde can you please have the charges read.” Gregor’s head was swimming now, charges and trial what did his son do?

He looks over at the viewing bench and sees all of his family sitting there nervous minus his son Rodrik who must be back at Ironrath as acting lord. His wives eyes are wet from her tears, he turns his attention back to Ser Hyde so he can figure out how to help his son the best.

“The charges presented to both accused is starting a battle that cost the lives of 50 innocents including the death of 15 children and 10 women. How do you plead?” Torrhen stops them before they can plead.

“Lord Forrester, Lord Whitehill you will have one hour with your sons in private with your family to talk it over with them. Ser Dayne could you please escort the House Whitehill to the room to the left. Ser Hightower could you please escort House Forrester to the room on the right.” Both former Kingsguard nod and escort the families to the rooms.

Once in the room they all sit around the large table while the Whitebull makes sure Asher did not try to run away.

“Asher what in name of the gods did you do? I come back from business and you’re on trial here in Winterfell. What caused you to bring us to this current situation?” The father roared to the son. Asher had been dirty from the cells looking guiltily towards his mother and father, he dared not even look his younger sister Talia in face.

“Torrhen had 15 of his posse around our forest causing trouble, I grabbed my men and we met him at Howls Point village at the edge of our land. He was angry because he found out me and his sister starting seeing more of each other so he decided to have his opinion on the matter heard. Well we confronted them in the pub at Howls Point and one thing turned into another and the village was torched by accident during the conflict.” Gregor could only look at his son in sadness, he had always thought with his heart first brain second but now it was costing him his home in the North.

“You will plead guilty and accept your judgement whether it be Ice or the Wall am I clear?” Asher could only nod knowing his father was right, he had to accept the judgement of the jury and Lord Torrhen Stark. Both families had been deep within the Stark courts for the past few years so they knew pleading not guilty to a scene where little children died would have been disastrous if they were found guilty. Instead of the Wall it would have been Ice for both Asher and Torrhen.

Asher had to laugh inside at the situation, he remembered when he was 14 and he was teaching a 8 year old Torrhen how to spar properly. It was Asher who taught Torrhen the art of ladies, they would test out lines on all the serving girls till the sun went down. Now he was in chains awaiting the judgement of his court.

They walked out of the room, he followed his family to the throne room where people were beginning to file back in. He gave his mother and sisters a kiss and a hug from his brother and father. Father and son both approach the throne with Lord Whitehill and son emulating.

“Your plea?” Torrhen ask. The piercing grey eyes the Starks were known for causing all 4 grown men to shiver before this 15 year old lord.

“Guilty My Lord.” Asher Forrester replies.

“Guilty My Lord.” Torrhen Whitehill replies.

“I know the court has a punishment in mind, let me guess the wall for these two plus the 30 soldiers involved right?” He receives a nod from Lord Glover.

“I have a better idea if the court would humor me, feel free to shoot this down. Both would be banned from their homes and from their ancestral seat. But one gets free in 2 years while the other goes to the wall.” Torrhen states.

“How would we determine who goes where and what would happen to the other for the 2 years?” Lord Bolton asked. He hated the Starks but they knew how to get loyalty and dish out punishment. That said given the chance he would betray them and take this castle for himself.

“We have a duel before the people tonight. The winner gets sent to Ghaston Grey in Dorne and the loser goes to the Wall.” Torrhen suggest to the judges.

The heads of the judges’ circle up, 5 minutes later they take their seat again. Lady Dacey Mormont speaks up to give the decision.

“We agree with your justice Lord Stark. Although if half of what Arianne says is true about Ghaston Grey I rather choose the wall.” This gets a lot of agreeing mummers.

Ghaston Grey was said to be the worst prison in all Westeros. The prison that was in the middle of the Sea of Dorne was said to be in the absolute hottest part of Dorne which made even the Dornish cringe at the thought.

“Do both of you agree?” He receives a nod from Asher and Torrhen.

“The trial is adjourned. Please take the gentleman back to the cells.” Two guards bearing the grey direwolf takes them back to the cells below Winterfell.

“Lord Forrester sorry to spring that on you, it had to be taken care of quickly.” Gregor only nods understanding the dilemma. If Torrhen was not to move quickly on it he could have turmoil among the common folk. Winterfell had to show them that lords are accountable for their actions to.

“Please state your business on Harrenhal so we can continue court.” Lord Forrester looks up at Lord Stark in confusion at first forgetting he bad been sent her on buisness. His son may have had a trial but he still had a job to do.

“There are 5 towers in Harrenhall. Two are connected by a much damaged bridge, Kingspyre Tower which contain the great hall, throne room, offices, treasury, and rooms for the lord’s family. On the top two stories is a very large solar that overlooks a very large space, above that you have a large bedroom and bathhouse in a separate room. 

This tower is in very bad shape, the solar needs to restoned, actually all room basically do. The cost for this tower would be an estimated 500,000 dragons. This should cover the full restoration.” People are gasping at how much this is going to take.

“Dear you should just scrap it for parts.” Arianne comments getting a stern look from Torrhen. She lowered her head in submission, while he was okay with discussing a plan he hated being questioned in front of his lords. 

A lot of the high lords of the North had a feeling if the opportunity came Torrhen would overthrown the Fat King of the North and he would need need a new capital, Winterfell was far too north for most Kingdoms and he would not move into that shithole Kings Landing. Their conspiracy consisted of only his most trusted lords.

“The broken bridge connects to the Widows Tower which underneath the tower has the armory, the floors above that is the kitchen. In that tower would also be the main storage supplies for the castle. On the uppermost floor is a guard tower to protect the castle lord, which has to be rebuilt. All together for this it should cost 400,000 dragons.” Torrhen not even showing a sign of concern of the price waves for him to continue while everybody is wondering where he is going to get all this money.

“The Tower of Dredd is in the best shape, this is where visiting nobles will be staying. The repairs of this will only cost 50,000 dragons, this will be mostly cosmetic touch ups and outfitting the rooms.

“The Wailing Tower will be where the common folk of the castle will eat and stay, below the tower is a maze of vaults that we still have to investigate. The tower is in decent shape, few walls need to be restored but nothing to extreme. Should cost about 100,000 dragons.”

“The final tower is the Tower of Ghost. Below this tower is where there is a large sized dungeon with 250 individual cells. Well actually 50 in working order due to the shitty condition. Above the tower would be empty rooms we can use for whatever we want. In front of the tower is a Sept Dedicated to the 7, the shape it is in it's not even worth the effort to take a piss on it.” All the followers of the old gods laugh leaving Lord Whitehall and his family to stew, his family had been one of the very few to follow the new gods north of the neck.

“This tower is in horrible condition, the unused towers on the Wall are in better shape. This will have to be built up from the ground pretty much. We are looking at 1,000,000 dragon.” They hear a glass fall on the ground after the price is said.

“1,000,002 actually, the two dragons the glass cost will be blamed on the tower.” Torrhen laughs out getting a good laugh from his lords. He knew converting Harrenhal would not be cheap, it was a massive undertaking that would be well worth the dragons.

“The godswood has an angry weirwood that is on 20 acres, the land itself needs to be rejuvenated to be made presentable. This should cost no more than 2,000 dragons. The miscellaneous projects are about 200,000 dragons, the wall are in great shape just need touchups for the most part, another 10,000 dragons. All together about just over 2,000,000 dragons.” Lord Forrester finish his report.

“Thank you Lord Forrester, Mother I need you to make an appointment with the Iron Bank to have one of the members come here with 2.5 million dragons, 15 stone masons, and all the other specialist we need.” She only nods not wanting to show that she thinks her son in insane for rebuilding it.

“Lord Forrester you and Lord Whitehill’s family no matter the outcome for either of them will have 4 days with your son’s. On the 5 th morning one will depart north, the other will depart south. Please step back with the lords.” They comply quickly.

“Who is next?” Torrhen inquires ready to get business moving.

Tormund Giantsbane stepped forward.

“My Lord I have here the summary of dragons in and out of Torrhen’s Hol and we had a record high 400,000 on the moon. With this amount of money coming in and out I request that we step up security though. We have 20,000 people residing in Torrhen’s Hol but only 1,000 soldiers. 

With the production we are doing we will become easy targets. I request that we get 1,000 more soldiers to police the people there and we need to increase in the town size. We are turning people away at this point, if we build more housing we could double our population doubling our production.” Tormund finishes.

“Aye you're set to send Winterfell 230,000 for taxes and the production fees we are swallowing right?” Tormund nods.

“Only give us 100,000 this moon and use the rest to immediate upgrades. Since Winterfell is upgrading the town we will receive an additional 5% for the first year.” With no one argument Torrhen moves the meeting forward.

“Lady Lyra Mormont step forward please.” A confused and nervous 18 year old Lyra walks before her Lord and curtsies. She was hoping she was not in trouble, she tried to be a good lady in waiting even though the day before last she received 25 leather straps from Barbary for a small incident. She thought she was alone so she decided to play with herself in the barn, it was nightfall why was Lord Stark even out.

“Lady Mormont I have already spoken to your mother and we agreed you are ready for the next level in serving the North.” Her eyes perk up, all her being wanted to serve the North, to serve the Starks.

“You will be heading to Moat Cailan and ensuring that it is built up, it’s the last line of defense through the neck so we need it fixed and strong.” Her heart fluttered, the Savage Wolf himself who proved the strength of the North in Riverrun was asking her to lead a project to help with the defense of the North.

“My Lord it will my honor to serve House Stark and the North on this mission.” Torrhen told her when she was set to leave and the details and she went back in line, she received a big hug from her big sister Dacey. Torrhen noticed how she had mentioned House Stark over the North, if he made his push for king if the chance opened up he would be relying on that family a lot. He looked over at his cousin Sylvia and Rhae, he noticed Rhae was subtly looking at the hugging sister while his cousin talked her ear off. She must have seen it to.

“Next up.” Torrhen commanded.

Up came an old maester with what looked like 3 more without a chain.

“My Lord I am Maester William and we are here to ask a favor from you, we have been laughed at by all the other kingdoms except Dorne. We could not make it there due to the difficulty of the journey. I am here to request that a library of Winterfell be built to help the children learn how to read and write.” 

He stopped here expecting to be laughed out of the room like he was in Kings Landing, Casterly Rock, the Vale, and the Stormlands. All the lords said it was dumb and a waste of money. He looked up and saw a confused Savage Wolf.

“Why did you stop, if that is all the info you came with then I will have to say no too.” Torrhen replied

“Sorry my Lord, that was the part where we were laughed out of the hall in all the other kingdoms. I have my chain but my three brothers did not get their chains due to politics in Oldtown, we have a desire to give education to the people but we don’t have the resources or the backing of our council.”

Torrhen knew where this was going so took over.

“You want Winterfell to pay for the construction of the library and educating rooms, the cost of the books to be made, and all other expenses so my people can learn the art literacy.” The maester could only hang his head dejected knowing another no was coming up.

“Will you teach others beyond the stories of the Targaryen, Starks and so forth? Basically if a low born came to you and learned to read and write and after that wanted to learn engineering would you turn them away?” Everybody in the hall could not believe this was actually being considered.

“Aye we would teach masonry, architecture, arithmetic, engineering and anything else we could. We have 25 brothers who were cycled out of Oldtown and want to spread our knowledge.” Maester William replied hopeful he would get a yes.

“I will not say yes now, I will say maybe. I need to know the exact details and here is not the forum for that. Lady Obara please go fetch a servant and ensure these 4 have beds to sleep in and a bath to wash in. Tomorrow you will break fast with me in the morning.” The man is weeping in happiness he might get to pass on the knowledge that was trapped in his head. He with the 3 men leave the halls happy.

“My Lord may I ask you why you’re considering it?” Lord Glover asked Torrhen from the side. A quiet Rhaenys spoke up catching everybody’s attention.

“Lord Glover may I ask you what are the requirements to learn how to read?” She ask Lord Glover not looking at Torrhen not wanting to see his expressions about being interrupted. She knew she might get punished but she could not sit quiet anymore. Although if Torrhen was giving the punishments out she might have to mess up some more.

“Rhae I..” Torrhen interrupts him before he can get started.

“I believe I had the courtesy to address you by your title, please address me by mine when we are in court.” Lord Glover realizes his mistake, Rhaenys had been such a fixture in Winterfell that most people adopted the name Rhae for her. It was only this past two moons that she started to attend court.

“Sorry Lady Targaryen, it is just unheard of to have all educated. Why waste the dragons?”

“Okay I can see your point,” she turned to where Lord Sol and Lord Giantsbane sat.

“My Lords Sol and Giantsbane may I ask before you were upgraded to Lords by Lord Stark here how much education did you have?” Everybody was catching on to her point, she wanted to drive it in though.

“None Lady Targaryen, only knew a few letters that were posted on the docks when I was a peasant.” Lord Sol replied

“None for me either Lady Targaryen, wildings have no need for your written language.” Lord Giantsbane replied.

“And now?” Rhae inquired.

“I am proficient in the common tongue, valyrian, tyroshi, high valyrian, and qartheen. I can also read and dictate a map of the ocean better than anyone in the North.” Lord Sol replies getting an impressed awe from the amount of languages a former peasant can speak.

“Lord Glover, an educated people will only help the North.” She starts receiving cheers for her ability to put the lord in his place. She goes to sit down avoiding Torrhen’s face, if she would have looked she would have not seen anger but admiration instead.

Lady Brienne speaks up. “No one else my lord, we can get into your business now.”

“Aye, Arthur are you excited to see your betrothed?” Torrhen teases him, this gets a laugh from Rodwell.

“Excited? I heard him praying to the gods the other night that she would howl his name like the wolf.” Rodwell slaps his cousin on the back. This gets the whole hall laughing and Arty turning red.

“Margaery will be here in three days, she is traveling with her grandmother and three brothers. We will have a feast set up for her, and make sure you have a good opening line. It works every time, Right Lady Nymeria?” He sent a wink towards her.

“Don’t listen to him Arthur he actually gave me a dozen roses freshly picked. Then he followed it up by some horrible wolf pun. Come dear let me help you prepare for her.” She grabs his arm and is escorted out of the hall.

“Well we are dismissed get the ale out Greatjon.” Torrhen yelled to the Greatjon. This got a rise of cheers minus the Forresters and Whitehills. 

As the crowds of people filed out all that remained was his two sworn shields and one other person, she was the lovely Loran from the tourney at Riverrun. As she approached Torrhen he saw that her dress was bulging in the middle. As she reached him she curtsied low to show off her cleavage.

“I see you come bearing gifts.” He says as he looked at her swollen belly.

“Well you certainly leave an impression on a woman.” She leans up and kisses his lips, she was more confident than she was just moons ago.

“I know I have been told, what do you plan on doing with the babes if I may inquire?” He said as he played her nipples through her dress getting a moan out of her.

“I was hoping to have the child here in Winterfell and let you raise it amongst it half brothers while I travel across the Narrow Sea, I love children but I cannot be a mother.”

“You would let Nym or Arianne raise it as if they are the mother?” She nodded getting closer the the Savage Wolf and kissing his chest.

“Narrow Sea you say, what if you were to say be employed by a powerful house here in Westeros that had employed your services as an envoy over there, would that interest you?” He asked as he kissed her neck going down to her collar bone. He lowered her dress off her shoulders dropping it to the ground. Obara took the time to do a check to make sure the four of them were actually alone while Brienne rushed out to guard the front door of the throne room.

She had been a virgin for the mere fact that her father had unsuccessfully tried to betroth her to 10 different men and she did not know how to act like a proper lady. That is when she abandoned the idea of being a lady and concentrated on being a warrior. She moved on from those feelings she knew she should not have got moist when her lord was like this but she always was.

“Aye my lord that sounds like good deal for me but what do you get out of it.” She asked as she took off his tunic exposing his hard body she could stare at for days.

“Well my lady I have this sexy, smart, and amazing envoy ensuring my families best interest.” He took off her corset exposing her sexy bare body. While she took off his breeches exposing his hard cock, the site of each other made the others mouth water.

“I agree to the terms under one condition.” She says whispering in his ear while jerking him off.

“You fuck me in your wolf throne.” She growled out. Next thing she knew she was being lifted up and carried up the stairs to his throne. He sat on the throne and she mounted his lap crying for entrance. He obliged making her moan in satisfaction.

She started to move up and down fucking the Savage Wolf on his own throne. He started bucking his hips up making her cry in excitement. She start to moan loud, this went on for 15 more minutes until she finally felt the wolf seed spill into her. She cringed when he pulled out of her never wanting the feeling to end.

Both talked more about the terms after post sex play and dressing and left the throne room with smiles on their faces.

(Scene Change)

Torrhen walked towards the training facility where Jon and Ygritte where testing new moves on each other, Jon quickly dodged out of her way landing a “kill” shot. He stopped and watched them from the balcony wondering how high they could climb skillswise. Torrhen had his thoughts broken when he saw the three Kingsguard that were seeking refuge in the North. Ser Gerold Hightower who had aged gracefully in the North had spoken first.

“Lord Stark we are eternally grateful for your protection but we have a serious question to ask you.” They walked over to a table with four chairs and sat down. 

“Yes gentleman how may I help you this chilly afternoon.”

“We have to know do you plan on having either Rhaenys, Jon, or one of the two exiles on the throne in some sort of capacity. We must know because if you do not plan on it we will have to go across the Narrow Sea to serve a Targaryen. We pledged an oath to Rhaegar and we intend to keep it.” He concluded.

Torrhen looked out on the training field to see Jon Snow who would become Targaryen. He was skillful with his blade but not with his words, he could lead a company of men but not an army of men. Then his thoughts went to Rhae how she commanded the throne room, he was going to punish her for interrupting him but then he saw something in her something that was yearning to come put; greatness.

The book Maester Aemon gave him one time visiting the Wall had told him greatness is not something someone can be taught, greatness dwells deep within you. Before Riverrun she would have had just sat back and watch Lord Glover insult the common folk but it seemed like sense she received the crown of roses the dragon came out. She had only been her little sister before he crowned her but now, it was different.

“Aye, before today’s meeting maybe I would be shaking the hands of the three bravest men in all Westeros, but now I can't explain it.” Torrhen paused to collect his words before continuing.

“Rhaenys dominated Robert Glover while not making him feel little and it was amazing. She was amazing.” His eyes drifted to the lowering sun.

“I will talk it over with Rhaenys by moons end gentleman, we have a trial of combat to watch.” He told them and they went down to retrieve the two squires.

The group of 8 walked towards the combat arena in Winter Town they saw lords mixed with common fold wrapped around the arena, Torrhen saw the beautiful Rhaenys standing by the fence and experienced something he never experienced for her; lust. She was a growing beautiful woman who he knew he wanted to make her his queen. 

He walked up to her grabbing her hand and grabbing the hand of Arianne and nodded for Nymeria to follow them. He guided them onto the Warden of the North platform where normally only the Lord and Lady Stark sat. No one was shocked to see Arianne and Nymeria up on the platform but when they saw their Northern Dragon elegantly walk up to her seat beside Lord Stark they knew things would be changing once again in the North.

A group of 8 Stark guards escorted two men in full armor, long sword, and shield. Both the armor showed the ironwood tree with the sword in it for House Forrester, and the mountain on the blue background and the 9 stars representing the southern gods. There were two platforms on either side of Torrhen so the combatant’s family could watch from a good angle. 

All Torrhen saw was nervous fathers, scared mothers, and sad sisters. 

Both men step into the center of the arena with a determined look on both of their faces. They lowered their helmet and looked towards Torrhen.

“This is a trial battle, this is not for the death so if you intentionally kill them you will be face Ice. You both are valuable and strong warriors that will help out whoever you work under immensely. Now let’s fight.” Torrhen sat down taking Arianne’s hand in his left and Rhae’s hand in his right.

Asher came out strong swinging down hard only to have his hit blocked by the massive shield. Torrhen then struck back trying to get him off balance by bashing him with his shield but was met by the other shield. The men bash at each other for what seemed like eternity until all that bashing finally paid off when Asher sent one last shot with his shield making the other stumble back, while he was stumbling he was losing his grip on his shield. Asher quickly stuck his sword in the ground, now with his newly free hand he grabbed the edge of shield and yanked it away hard making it go flying away. He grabbed his sword again and went on the offensive.

The match lasted 4 more minutes but Torrhen was never able to get any kind of advantage and ended up on his ass. With Asher declared the winner he sealed his fate to Ghaston Grey. As Torrhen Stark went to leave he stopped by the Forrester group.

“Excellent match, you will have four days with your family here. You leave farther than Winter Town and you will be viewed as a traitor understood?” Asher could only nod his acceptance, if he was viewed as a traitor then that would be sealing his appointment with Ice. He had always respected the Stark household when it came towards the justice they gave out in the past, and now that he was on the end of that justice he would not test their anger.

“Gregor could you and your wife meet me in my solar tomorrow for midday meal?” Torrhen had asked Lord Forrester. Both lord and lady looked apprehensive but knew they could not decline an invite with the head of House Stark.

“Of course My Lord.” Torrhen nodded and headed over to House Whitehill.  He saw his sister Sarra chatting away with Gwyn Whitehill. Torrhen thought fondly back when his first crush had been Gwyn and tested his horrible 10 year old game on her, to say the 14 year old Gwyn didn’t fall for it was an understatement. Now he was sending her true love Asher and brother away from their homes.

“Lord Stark, I thank you for giving me the chance to fight for a better judgment. I will head to the Wall and represent the North with pride.” The two Torrhens shook hands and with a nod towards Lord Whitehill Torrhen Stark heads off to the castle with his sworn shields in tow.

As Torrhen enters the castle a shadowy figure was waiting just outside the hall. Most had seen their Lord converse with this guy but no one knew who he was or what he did. The shadowy figure walked beside Torrhen and keeping pace with his walking speed.

“My Lord my bats have heard rumors of dragon eggs being found along with a certain crown of a former queen.” Torrhen and his spymaster Quan had always joked around that instead of Varys birds Quan had his little bats. Torrhen stopped and leant against the wall, he had racked his brain on which crown his spymaster could be talking about. The only crown that made sense was Queen Rhaella’s crown, the last he heard from his spies was exiles the still had it.

“Queen Rhaella?” The shadow only nodded. Every time Brienne and Obara were anywhere near the man the hairs on the back of their neck stood up. The first time Obara saw the figure approaching her Lord she went to attack the individual but was halted by Torrhen, she insisted on disarming the man before talking with him but Torrhen would hear none of that. 

“How many dragon eggs?” Torrhen had asked as he passed by the stables. He stopped their walking because he had a bad feeling something was not right. He looked around but did not see anything suspicious except two horses that the horse master forgot to put away. He dismissed it for paranoia and started back at their previous pace continuing their conversation.

“3 My Lord, the rumor is one of Varys friends is trying to get his hands on them. I have already had a bat sneak into the seller’s home and procure the eggs. The same for the crown, the monster who had it was going to destroy the beautiful crown and sell each jewel separately. The man is in the bottom of the Narrow Sea now.”

“Good, now I need a bat to bring the crown and two eggs here in secret. Rhae’s nameday is coming up, cannot think of a better gift. Leave the last dragon egg where you currently have it guarded, might have to give it as a gift.” The two men continued to talk, they were walking up the broken tower so they would not be heard.

Brienne following 30 feet behind barely heard the quiet talking, she did hear three things that did interest her though. She had heard dragon eggs, exiles, and crown. She looked at Obara and was about to ask her about it.

“Don’t waste your breath Brienne, what you hear discussed in private between your Lord and anyone like this man make sure it stays in your short term memory. We are not players of the game we only serve one piece of the game.” Obara then went silent, internally Brienne was wondering what she had got herself into.

As they approached the top of the tower she saw her Lord enter the top most room and shut the door behind them. Brienne went to open the door only to have her hand grabbed by Obara, nothing was said after that. 30 minutes later they left the room and went separate ways. 

(Scene change)

Rhaenys sat in her bath still giddy from the excitement of court, she was gaining more and more respect within the halls of Winterfell and the lords listened to her. She was honestly afraid Torrhen would be angry she handled Lord Glover but she didn’t care and she would do it all over again. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard her door open and slam shut. She knew only one person who slammed all the doors shut.

“Sylvia what are you doing up this late?” Rhae asked her sister in all but blood.

“To rescue you from the perils of a boring night silly. I was listening to the servants and they said there is a pond in the wolfswood that during this moon turns a shade of red just like your families colors. I tricked Mya into giving me the directions. Now get dressed cause we are going exploring.” Sylvia was already getting Rhae’s riding clothes out.

“Sylvia we can’t we will get in trouble again.” She had whined back to her friend.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy getting punished by Torrhen. Come on live a little, if we get caught you end up over his knee again and if not we had the rush.” Sylvia pleaded with Rhae.

Rhae wanted to shut the idea down right now and say a definite no, but gods that would be fun. The rush of possibly getting caught leaving and entering, plus like Sylvia said she might even end up over Torrhen’s knee again. At that she blushed.

“Fine, it better be worth it though.” She conceded. 30 minutes later they were all dressed sneaking out down the stairs. They had a few of the hand maidens come up inquiring where they were headed to and they had lied and said they were headed to the kitchens. Once all guards and hand maidens adverted the biggest challenge came, getting the horses.

Sylvia had decided to be the brave one while and go fetch the horses, she was bringing them into the yard when they heard voices. She decided to leave the horses be, they had a horribly unreliable but loyal horse master. If Roggel was not with his booze after sun down you would have guessed something was wrong, that made him very prone to forgetfulness. Torrhen had joked if he didn’t owe his father a favor he would have been out on his ass.

Sylvia had barely made it to the door of the stables when she saw Torrhen walking with his spymaster Quan through a space in the wall, he was a very important part of his plans but that still did not stop her from praying to the gods daily that she would only have minimal contact with him. The thing was he was only a myth to most people, no one who was in Torrhen’s inner circle even knew what he looked like without the hood besides Torrhen. He always had complete shadows hiding his face at all times.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she thought she had heard the words dragon eggs as Torrhen was only 2 feet away from her separated by a thing wooden wall. Then he started looking around, she paniced already thinking of her lie on why she was out at night in her riding clothes. Then the gods blessed her and he kept moving on.

With the disaster diverted her and Sylvia grabbed the loose horses and snuck out a secret entrance only known to the Starks. They mounted the horses when it was safe to be able to make some noise. They started riding north towards the wolfswood to find the red pond.

They had been riding for what seemed like 2 hours now, the directions that Sylvia had smudged and they ended up lost in the massive forest. Sylvia acted like she knew where she was going so she could be brave for Rhae but she did not know the forest a tenth as good as Arthur. If Arthur was here and you asked him for a specific tree he could find it.

She was not even as good as her favorite cousin Torrhen, Torrhen if he was not negotiating a battle map would get lost going around a circle lake.

Both of them jumped when passing the same tree for the 5 th time they heard a loud howl not the far away from them. The dangers of the forest had been explained to them and now Sylvia realized she was risking facing off against a wolf or bear defenseless for a pond.

She was about to admit her stupidity when she saw Rhae in her silver beauty rush forward using her horse's speed, it was 3 minutes before Sylvia caught up and saw what she was rushing towards. Before them was a blood red pond reflecting off the full moon. They looked and saw the tree that was closest to them was a weirwood. They got off their horses and prayed to the old gods.

It was ten minutes later and what sounded like a whole army of cavalry was stomping through the forest, from the woods with 15 Stark guards armed to the gill was Yara Greyjoy in leather armor bearing the Greyjoy squid with a relieved look on her face. Over the past 2 years she had been getting close to Torrhen and his family, at first they all knew it was because she wanted to Ladyship of the Iron Isles. Since then she had grown on the family and vice versa.

“Thank the drowning god you’re alive. RODWELL OVER HERE.” At that point the two realize they had been god near 4 hours and Torrhen must have had the whole castle out looking for them. Security had always been tightly around her due to her title and Torrhen’s views on her, but over the past years security lowered on her. She knew she better get used to a guard now cause she was going nowhere without one glued to her.

Rodwell emerged on his horse through the trees, for a moment he was hypnotized by the red pond but turned his attention back to his cousin and ward. He ran over and hugged them tightly. They had to squirm out due to Rodwell hitting a growth spurt causing his muscular frame to grow past Torrhen.

“Don’t you ever do that again, Torr would kill us all if you two were ever to get injured. Now get on your horses and let’s go back to Winterfell.” They nodded with guilty looks on their faces and after receiving a reassuring hug from Yara they jumped on their horses and rode back to face the Savage Wolf.

(Scene change)

Torrhen Stark had just got back to the castle after his meeting with his old friend Quan, most people were scared of him while he knew he was just misunderstood. He walked into his chambers dismissing his sworn swords for the night to see Arianne and Nym both asleep cuddling up each hold the others baby. He had to laugh and as he was about to call for someone the wet nurse Matty had come in and took both sleeping babes out.

Arianne was the first one to get her heavy eyes to open up. She felt for her nephew and paniced, this panic woke up Nym who just like her cousin started panicking as well.

“Ladies Matty just came and put them in their cribs.” He strolled over to slightly calm down ladies and cuddled in between them sharing a passionate kiss with the pair.

“How is our spymaster, what he had to talk to you about seemed important.” Arianne probed as she undressed her lover.

“Rhae is going to have the best gift ever for her nameday, and he needed to inform me that the Stepstones are in fight again, a pirate lord Salal Obret from Myr is fighting to become the pirate king. We know how that works out for most kings but Quan said he is backed by some money somewhere. He will keep an eye on it for us.” Torrhen stated as he played payed with Nym’s nipples pulling lightly getting a wanting moan from her. 

The maester just had cleared her to return to “activities”. Arianne wanted to disregard the Maester Luwin but Torrhen held strong and that left her pouting. They had been able to do the foreplay but she craved his seed in her womb again. She was going to break the wolf’s will tonight she swore.

Torrhen while kissing Nym started rubbing on Arianne’s pussy making her moan and discarded her night gown leaving her bare for her Lord.

The wolf switched cousins attacking her neck while playing her nipples and kissing down to her nipples, he took extra time until he started getting milk.

“Can’t steal any of that from Mors can we now.” He then kissed down her stomach till he was at her pussy and started licking her deeply making her moan loud. Nym came over and kissed her cousin deeply massaging her breast while she did it. Arianne was in heaven, she had not been touched like this in 3 days due to their busy schedule.

Torrhen had tongue fucked Arianne till she was cumming grabbing her lovers head. He moved up to his other lover Nym deeply kissing her lips and moving down her body like he did with Arianne and taking extra time to tease her by kissing her inner thigh before lapping up her pussy. After Arianne played and kissed Nym she then started tweaking her sensitive nipples, with combination of Torrhen licking her and the nipples she had no chance to hold back and released in her lords mouth.

With a smile he kissed his way up her body.

“My Lord can I make a request?” Arianne asked way too innocently. He could only nod giving into his inner wolf now wanting nothing more right now than to dominate her completely.  She got off the bed and swayed her bare hips to the desk and picked up the leather strap. She placed it in her mouth, got on all fours and crawled over to him. She hated to admit it but she became addicted to his leather strap, at first it was a deterrent against her bad behavior but then she started to enjoy it too much and started to act up on purpose.

He grabs the strap from her mouth and grabs her hair and pulls her to the bed while she moans in pain and excitement. She had always hated pain before this, she had lovers that tried stuff like this but with Torrhen it was different.

He laid her flat on her back in the middle of the bed legs spread wide. He then grabbed Nym and placed her facing him on her knees legs spread wide right over Arianne’s face, Arianne starting attacking her pussy making Nym moan like a common whore in Winter Town.

Torrhen had teased Arianne with his head just over her pussy making her beg for entrance.

“Mmmm please Torr just fuck me like you own me.” He lays down a leather strap on her exposed tit making her moan in pleasure and pain. He enters her driving deep into her womb, fucking her harder and faster. He would litter her body with leather strap marks that she wore like a badge of honor. The hard her fuck her the hard she fucked Nym making Nym moan loud.

He finally start to feel himself build up and he released his wolf seed deep into her womb causing her to release and let out a loud moan.

As he was about to approach his other lover to give her some attention the door was flung open by Yara, Rodwell, Arthur, his mother, and his sworn shields all who turned away immediately except for Yara and his sworn shield who gained a look of lust in their eyes.

He did the decent thing and cover up him and his lovers.

“I thought we started to keep it down like you all requested.” Torrhen inquired with a smirk, that smirk fell when he saw the serious faces of Rodwell turn upon him.

“Its not that, and no your not quiet at all, Bear Island can you. Sylvia and Rhaenys are missing. A hand maiden saw them in the halls and they told her they were getting something to munch on at the kitchens. We searched the whole castle from the crypts to the broken tower.” Torrhen jumped up to grab his armor, avoiding more awkwardness the group left for him to armor up.

5 minutes later he stormed into hall wearing his expensive grey Stark armor and sword at his hip. Gathered around was Yara, his sworn shields, his squires, Rodwell, Arthur, Tormund, Dacey, Lyra, and Greatjon. All the other lords had departed that night.

“Okay we will be splitting up each group will have 50 men under them, we have to find them quick. If they were abducted they are trying to flee the wolfswood, Arthur I want you to lead the men northeast and use your knowledge of the forest. Tormund you will lead the ladies of Mormont and 50 men with the dogs to the west. Yara and Rodwell you will lead the men northwest. Greatjon I want you to lead the men into Winter Town, check it good.” Torrhen commanded.

“You My Lord?” Dacey asked.

“I will lead Ygritte, Jon, Brienne, and Obara to the east. Now mount your horses and move out.” They all obeyed and were storming out of the castle leaving Barbary Stark the Lady of the castle at the moment. They had only took a quarter of the men incase this was a trap.

The five had traveled 25 minutes east when they saw something that caught their eye. A obviously pregnant direwolf was panting near a brook laying on the ground in pain, next to the large black female was a tinier one that looked 6 months old, it tried to look frightening with its grey coat, black paws and gold eyes to the unknown group but was not achieving desired results.

What they saw next was getting those desired results. There was a direwolf double the size of the gray one with a black coat as dark as the night, it had the eyes of death with a blood red eyes that would make its enemies shiver. It was still young but clearly ready to die for it's mother. Ygritte went draw her bow at it, she had seen them when she was young north of the wall and told to avoid them at all cost and now she knew why, she could see the black as night wolf make a route for her throat.

“Wait, Ygritte they are young and afraid.” He had heard in the distance all the horses coming back and Rodwell yelling at someone for their stupidity so he assumed the girls were found.

He took off his belt containing his sword dropping it to the ground, he then pulled out his thigh blade, and finally his boot knife. The black direwolf looked at the human in confusion, the direwolf had faced humans north of the wall and knew that was their defenses.

While the 3 ladies and Jon were terrified Torrhen stared down the blood red eyes and approached it. The direwolf knew it had to scare the human away and went for a fake lunge to make the human runaway, the only thing is Torrhen kept walking forward. He stopped 3 feet in front of the growling direwolf, he reached into the side pocket and took out some dehydrated deer meat. He placed 3 pieces half way between them and stood back confidently waiting.

The little grey one walked slowly up to it smelling the meat, it had been 3 days since they eat so it nibbled at the meat. After the nibble the little pup ate the whole piece. The pup had looked over at its mother adopted or real mother Torrhen couldn’t be sure and grabbed the piece and taking it to the panting mother. The large black direwolf who was the size of Sylvia’s horse ate it greedily needing the nourishment for her pups.

Torrhen looked down on the young black direwolf and placed its hand out for it to smell, the direwolf instead of smelling it bit down on his hand light enough to break blood but not bite it off. Seeing the human hold back his emotions even though Torrhen wanted to scream  _ That fuckin hurt!!!  _ The wolf then smelt his hand and licked it. This human had brought nourishment for his mother and respected the wolf.

“Can I help your mother boy?” He said as he patted her head, the wolf snarled back at first making Brienne pull her sword until a hand from Torrhen commanded her to resheath it. The wolf sensed wolfs blood in this human, the primal dominance required to tame a direwolf and led the human to his panting and resting mother.

Out from the forest near the sworn shields and squires came a shocked Rodwell, Yara, and the two troublemakers themselves.

“Rodwell go get a cart and the drunk Roggel immediately. He had birthed all our horses so he will be helping birth this direwolf. I am afraid if she doesn’t give birth immediately she and the pups inside her will die.

Rodwell ran off to go get the cart and the two ladies in trouble got off their horses and slowly approached. Jon and Ygritte were not far behind them. The small black wolf who was up to Torrhens thigh had settled down next to him, he had looked up to growl at the approaching group.

“Its okay boy they are here to help. Rhae, Sylvia we will be having a talk later but first Arthur can you give the small grey pup some food and water?” Arty nodded and picked up the pup gently and made sure the pup had a full belly. Ten minutes laters a cart was being pulled by a horse, they loaded the pony size wolf onto the cart and took it back to Winterfell. 

They had situated the wolves in a stable that was in the stages of getting new siding on, the black wolf had stuck to Torrhens side just like the little grey one followed Arthur everywhere. Sarra and Lyarra had come down from their deep sleep when a hand maiden had woken them up, so a half asleep set of twins stumbled into the room and saw the biggest wolf they had ever scene with the help of their drunk horse master giving birth.

The first one to come out of the mother was a female that had a grey coat with black stripes going all down its body.

“Sarra come here real quick.” She nervously complied taking small steps towards her lord brother and the birthing wolf. When she was close he gently placed a small adorable pup in her hand, it had started nibbling on her thumb. 

“Until we can get things sorted all Stark children will be taking responsibility of one pup, depending on how many pups are birthed here. The gods have blessed up with this situation, we will not insult them by stepping away leave them on their own.” He received a round of ayes from the collective group.

The next pup to come out was another female pup, this one had the reverse pattern of the last one. The pup was a black haired pup that had grey stripes going through its fur.

“Lyarra, come here.” Torrhen commanded and handed the pup to his little sister. She had taken an instant love to the pup, where her twins sisters pup looked like it was calculating the world around it just like her, her pup was darting her eyes everywhere wanting to explore this new setting just like her master would have done. Both sisters departed after the large black walked up to them and licked both of the pups face and the twins face.

The next pup to be born was a male grey pup that had a white belly underneath it black eyes. Right from its mother it was already challenging Torrhen by giving out a weak yelp and gnawing on his thumb with the undeveloped teeth.

“Rodwell this one is a fighter, this is definitely yours.” Rodwell sauntered over and picked up the pup smiling at the pup that has the fighting spirit. 

“Come on little one, you will be hunting and killing deer in no time.” The pup yelped happily and then went back to gnawing on Rodwell’s thumb with his dull teeth. The black direwolf that barely left Torrhens side all night went up and inspected the newborn sibling, he gave the pup a lick and then licked Rodwell on the hand giving him the okay to raise the pup.

The next pup to be birthed was a black male pup that was a few shades lighter than the older black one. It had piercing yellow eyes and a look that made it look like it was calculating a path to your throat.

“Brandon get over.” His younger cousin who had taken to training with Prince Oberyn and the spear walked over to Torrhen. When he was handed the pup Brandon could feel this was just right, he could not explain it but he knew as long as all the other Starks that this was truly a blessing from the gods that could not be ignored.

The next pup up was a dark grey pup with yellow eyes, as soon as it was in Torrhens hands the pup had squirmed its way out, the pup had walked 3 feet before falling to explore the barn. The black wolf Torrhen had temporarily named Artos after the proud Stark warrior bounded around and stopped in front of the pup, the pup was giving Artos a challenging yelp. Artos picked up the pup by its back and walked over to Sylvia dropping it in her waiting hands.

“Great a troubled pup for a troubled Stark.” Torrhen joked towards his cousin who had cause grief tonight.

“Go ahead and take care of that pup, you two will meet me in my solar before morning meal.” Torrhen commanded.

“Listen it was all my fault, please don’t fault Rh…” He holds his hand up to stop her speech.

“Before morning fast, now leave while I am still in a decent mood.” He looks away but giving both of them a look of disappointment making both shrink away inside. They turned heel and started heading back, on the way back they saw how many people were out looking for them, they knew that Torrhen would have had burnt the entire wolfswood down to find them. That was the last major act of rebellion Sylvia and Rhae had done.. For that moon.

Back in the barn the next pup and what looked like the last pup came out, he had an entire white coat with spots here and there of red that looked more like kisses of fire. Jon knew this wolf was his destiny.

Jon had been told his true parents and knew why he was acting as his Uncle Ned’s bastard, one day he swore though he would carry the name Targaryen like his father before him. Torrhen when he was developing these plans had approached Jon telling him the truth, Jon had no desire for the crown. It was Torrhen’s destiny he knew that, and hopefully his half sister Rhae’s destiny.

Rhae had never been told the truth about his parentage but that did not stop her from treating him with respect and the love of a sister, he had hoped the day was coming up where he could finally tell her.

The wolf that was handed to him was different from all the other wolves, where all the wolves were yelping and clamouring around this one was quiet and hardly moved taking in his scenery.

He received a lick from Artos as well as his pup and the large black puppy bounded off to its mother.

“My Lord she will not make it, she had too much stress brought on by the hunger and birthing. She maybe has 5 minutes left.” The sobering up Roggel told him. Torrhen walked over to the dying mother.

“We will take care of all your pup, you can rest easy.” The mother looked into Torrhens eyes and knew he was speaking the truth and passed away accepting death. As soon as the mother gave her last breath Artos let out a loud howl, this caused Arthur’s pup to let out a howl as well, then the 6 newborns yelped out trying howl, it would have been cute if it wasn’t because of their mother's death.

“Roggel prepare a crew to lay the mother down near the godswood tomorrow, we will all go there tomorrow and pray to the old gods and thank them for their blessing.

That night after finishing the job on Nym Torrhen slept a deep sleep where he had dreamed of looking through the eyes of a raven circling his castle. In the morning he would call it the most realistic dream he ever had.

(Scene Change)

The next morning was a busy chaotic headache for the maesters doing research on the wolves, and the handmaidens and servants getting ready for arrival of the Tyrells.

That morning found Rhae in her best friends bed curled up with an adorable puppy between them.

“Sylvia wake up we need to go meet Torr in his solar.” Rhae said shaking her sister in all but blood.

“Go away let me just cuddle with little Nymeria.” She grumbled out, then snapped her eyes open remembering how much trouble they got into last night.

They quickly dressed for the day leaving each others hair straight down, they figured after morning meal they could braid each others hair. They walked over to the adorable pup who was playing with the pillow tassel. Sylvia grabbed the pup and headed up towards the solar. She attempted to let the pup walk there on its own but had tried to wander into a room where handmaidens had been having their morning meal.

They finally reached his solar and saw Brienne standing guard outside of the door. 

She had on a massive grey suit of arms and her new steel sword that was made with the finest steel in the 7 kingdoms attached to her hip, Torrhen had given it to her as a namesday gift.

“He is expecting you, make sure you remember your courtesies and manners. He received a raven this morning that put him in a bad mood.” She warned them.

They came in and saw Torrhen in his chair talking with his wife Arianne, she was leaning against his desk. The two girls had heard what they thought was the words Dorne so they must have been discussing something to do with their southern trade.

They dropped into a curtsy and rose up when they saw the nod from Torrhen, Arianne had circled around the desk approaching the two ladies. She gave them both gingerly kisses on the lips and left.

The little pup Nymeria had tried to walk out the open door only to be stopped by Artos. Brienne from the other side closed the door. Torrhen had to laugh that Artos was having trouble with that little pup as he had with its master.

“Rhae, Sylvia can you tell me why Yara found you in the middle of the wolfswood?” They told him the story of the red pond and then went quiet.

“Rhae do you know how much of a target you are? You are one of the last Targaryens and many people would love to present your corpse to the fat king of the south.” He lectured them for another 15 minutes before a knock was heard on the door. With the okay to open it a curious Lyra Mormont entered room with her sword at her hip.

“Lord Stark how may I help you?” She asked lowering her head in submission to him. She jumped back when she saw the pitch black direwolf approach her, she knew she had to remain still now. The wolf smelled her and walked back to his new master and sat down.

“I think he likes you, but to why you are here. You are not set to leave for Moat Cailan for another moon, until then I want you to guard and protect Rhae here, us Starks are a target but Rhae here is the biggest target in Winterfell next to me. I have three guards for me though, when you leave we will put a permanent guard on her later but can you please keep her safe?”

She was taken aback once again, everybody knew that Rhae was very special to Torrhen and here he was trusting her with Moat Cailan and to watch over Rhae. 

“Aye, my Lord she will not leave my sight.” Rhae went to argue but a stare from Torr made her accept her shadow.

“Could all you leave me and Rhaenys alone please?” They all nodded and exited.

“Rhae somethings maybe coming to ahead and I am doing this to ensure you are here to reap the rewards of patience.” He walk around to her with Artos in tow.

She started to get tense as he got closer, he stroked her cheek with his hand making her quiver in excitement. Then she decided to let her dragon out and lunged at him kissing him on the lips hard. She had never kissed anyone before besides Arianne and Nym so she fumbled a bit but glad when Torr took the kiss over. After the kiss the two separated they hungered for each other, they needed each other from that moment on. Arianne and Nym while he loved them was more of the wolf in him lusting after them, but with Rhaenys this was different. She went to go for another kiss but was held back.

“My dear we need to go break morning fast, you have some maesters to talk with. I will be overlooking everything but you will take the lead on that.” She could not believe her ears, he was trusting her with such a huge project. The large group entered the dining hall where food was already being ate, Torrhen and Rhae with their three guards sat next to the 4 maesters. 

Rhae immediately took over the conversation negotiating the terms of the library with little input by Torrhen. By the end of morning meal there was tentative plans for the first public library in Westeros.

After a busy morning by mid day Torrhen was found in his solar having a meeting with his mother and his pup Artos. Their conversation was disrupted by the knock on the door and the entrance of Lord and Lady Forrester who walked into his solar. Lady Forrester jumped at the large direwolf when she saw it, she saw the large wolf from a distance in the dining hall and grounds but being this close up to it was a whole another experience.

“Lady Elissa you don't have to worry he won’t hurt you, now we are here to discuss something that could benefit your family greatly.” He waved for the confused lord and lady to sit down.

“Lady Margaery will be here in two days time and I want to present her with a lady in waiting that will represent the North, your daughter Mira I feel will be a great representation for the North.” Lord and Lady Forrester quietly talked to each other discussing it amongst themselves before popping their heads up to give their verdict.

“This is a great honor we would be happy to accept, the only thing is we need to do is ask Mira if she wants to do it, we will not force her into a situation like that.” Torrhen had called for someone to bring Mira into the solar.

(perspective change)

Mira had spent the morning playing with Sarra, Lyarra and their wolves. She had been nervous at first but being near her friends had calmed her down. She had always loved visiting Winterfell with her father, Lord Stark had held her father in high esteem appointing him head judge more times than naught. She could not believe the reason she was here in Winterfell this time was because her own brother was on trial.

She had been absentmindedly playing with little Princess who Sarra had named her pup when she saw the tall 6ft 4 Brienne of Winterfell approaching her. It was hard not to be intimidated by the large women, she made Rodwell look like a squire.

“Lord Stark is requesting your presence Lady Mira. Please follow me.” She did not even wait for her to get off the ground before she was walking off in the other direction. She had to run to keep up with the long strides of Brienne. Once at the solar she was welcomed in and she saw Lord Stark with his huge wolf behind the desk and in the chair sitting in front of him was his mother Barbary Stark and her parents.

“Please sit down dear, we are here to offer you a unique journey.” Torrhen waved to a seat. She complied looking at her parents with a questioning look. Barbary Stark then spoke.

“Dear we are here to ask you if you want to be a representative of the North in a special mission. We want you to be a lady in waiting for my nephews betrothed Margaery Tyrell.” She tried to keep the shock off her face but failed. The North always kept their people North of the neck for the most part so to be asked to represent House Forrester and House Stark to the southern lords were huge.

“My Lady may I ask why me?” She had inquired to Barbary Stark.

“Mira you are well mannered, well dressed, and you have the fight of the North.” Mira listened to all the compliments from the house they always were told to show undying loyalty to and she had to blush. She quickly agreed knowing this opportunity would help out her whole kingdom. An hour later the plans were laid out.

(Scene Change)

Margaery was sitting in the carriage just passing the neck, they would be at Torrhen’s Hol within two days and she could not be more excited for their journey to end. They had passed a large abandoned castle surrounded by a moat, Lord Eddard had told them that was Moat Cailan and pretty soon that would be rebuilt into the defenses that once shielded the North from attackers.

Lord Eddard and Lady Ashara had been on the way back to Winterfell from Lady Ashara’s home Starfell. Along the journey both lord and lady would tell them all about the future that Torrhen envisioned and that had greatly impressed Olenna and her 4 grandchildren who came. Margaery would be staying in Winterfell for the 3 moons while the rest of the party besides a few rose guards would staying back with her when the caravan of Tyrells left in 3 days.

What interested Olenna most was to see the rumors was true that Torrhen had burnt down the Inn of the Kneeling Man. She had a feeling that Lord Stark was looking beyond Winterfell and Harrenhal, the thing that scared her was she knew her son Mace was planning something stupid after feeling insulted in the garden. She could only hope that would not cause enough back blow to cause their family to be ran out of Highgarden and be replaced with the Hightowers.

As the caravan approached Torrhen’s Hol it took the southern soldiers a second to continue moving after seeing the impressive castle that was being put up for Lord Giantsbane. Margaery and her brothers had greatly enjoyed the story of the court where Torrhen had offered the wildlings a home. The castle that was being built was probably the size of Riverrun and from the outside of that was 300 acres of shops and businesses.

Margaery and Loras with Lady Ashara that night went out amongst the market to look at the wares. Every shop and vendor Ashara passed by she was offered free food from the food vendors, roses from the flower shops, and special items from the glass vendors.

Margaery was truly amazed on how much she was respected amongst the northerners. She approached a glass vendor who out front had very beautiful pieces out front of things representing the various houses of Westeros. She saw the lion of Lannister, the stag of Baratheon, the dragon of Targaryen which surprised her, and finally a large glass sculpture of a pack of dire wolves on a small hill. She ended up buying the Targaryen one and the Stark one. 

On her way back to the manor that House Giantsbane had leant them for the night she saw many traders from all walks of life and from all ends of the map. She had seen Myrish mistrals have a music battle with a Dornish minstral, the diversity that was on display here impressed her.

That night she had stayed up late getting nervous about meeting her betrothed, she was glad that her grandmother and Lord Stark had negotiated a term where they could get to know each other for four years. She may still have nightmares of the Savage Wolf beheading the man at the tourney but she would do her best to remain strong because wolves can sense fear. She had heard her three brothers walk into the manor talking louder than was decent at this hour, clearly influenced by the liquor.

“If he dare touches my sister inappropriately he will face my blade, brother of the Savage Wolf or not. Torrhen is only lucky he never faced me in the ring.” A drunk Garlan gloated. Loras had decided to stay out of it, he knew enough about battle techniques to know Garlan would had lost against Torrhen, plus the squire girl he trained kicked his ass.

They heard a booming laugh come from behind them. A large man of 17 with the sigil of House Umber came forward entertained by the mans boast, Smalljon being drunk himself did not help with his tongue being held back.

“Better not make claims you cannot back up, you wouldn’t get past his wolf let alone the Savage Wolf.” The men behind house Umber started howling like a wolf.

“What wolf do you speak of Smalljon?” Lord Eddard asked as he stepped from behind the line.

The men immediately stopped the howling to show their respect to the Quiet Wolf.

“Your children and Brandon’s kids all have a wolf.” Smalljon had told him the story that a trader who was headed south that passed by told them today.

Direwolves to most southerners were only a myth, they were as real as the “giants” north of the Wall. After some more story time Margaery stopped eavesdropping and went off to bed getting a restless sleep.

By midday the next day they were approaching a large sprawling town full of traders and merchants. In the distance they could see a large castle emerge, Winterfell was not as big as Highgarden but there was something special about this castle. Traveling throughout the 7 kingdoms with her grandmother she had seen all the main holds of each kingdom expect Dorne and the North, the North’s main hold seem to have a magical quality to her.

Her carriage approached a large gate that opened up upon their arrival. There waiting in a large court was a whole family standing in line from what appeared to be age, it was what was next to them that caught her eye. She saw 8 wolves next to their owners, well 6. One of the small what looked like a puppy was running around having fun while its owner chased it down. She had recognized the owner as Rhaenys friend and her future sister in law Sylvia.

A large black wolf next to the Savage Wolf with eye that were the eyes of death had in a couple strides caught up to the pup and growled at it. The pup had ran back to its owner hiding behind her leg.

“Artos to me.” Torrhen commanded and the black wolf strolled back to its original position while Sylvia walked back to her spot in line with pup in hand.

She had expected Torrhen to approach them and greet them with introductions but her betrothed was pushed forward clearly expected to do the introductions, something he was not even prepared for.

“Torr that is your job.” Arty grumbled.

“This is your betrothed, you're the one marrying her not me. Trust me I have enough girl troubles.” This earned a snicker from all three cousins he was in love with.

Arthur Stark stepped forward and a servant bounded forward with a wrapped package.

“I had these made for you my lady, I hope you find them acceptable.” She opened them and her eyes shot open when she saw what looked like a dozen glass roses in the deep red she was use to seeing in her garden back at home. The flowers must have been made from the same person who she got her gifts from.

She leaned forward and kissed a blushing Arthur, this received a happy bark from the grey pup that came up next to him. 

“My lady this is Dawn named after my mothers family ancestral sword.” Dawn had walked up to her and sniffed her, before gnawing at her shoes. She felt the teeth touch her feet but the pup clearly was not being vicious so she let it be.

“To me Dawn.” The pup looked up like it was in trouble and bounded over. After that all the introductions with puppies were done.

Margaery decided it was time to present the gifts.

“Lord Stark may I present something to your family that I saw in the town south of here named after you.” A servant of Highgarden brought the large glass sculptor forward of the 8 direwolves standing on top of the hill. This received some awes from the families and stewards. Being so close to amazing artist the family sometimes took for granted what greatness happened in their kingdom.

“It is lovely lovely my lady we shall cherish it forever.” Torrhen replies having a servant take it to the great hall to be displayed at dinner. Olenna stepped forward to say her piece.

“My lord thank you for your hospitality, my kin has never been past Riverrun and thought this was a fine time for a family vacation, we will be out of your hair in a few days. I am here to present your family with lovely gifts crafted in Highgarden. Please bring out the gifts Robard.” A steward of Highgarden brought out sets of unique crafted armor for Eddard, Rodwell, Torrhen, Obara, Brienne, Jon, Ygritte, Yara, Arthur and Brandon. Next came out a wave of beautiful southern but practical looking dresses for Barbary, Ashara, Sarra, Lyarra, Dany, Nymeria, and Arianne.

Olenna knew she spent way too much but if her idiot son had anything to do with it she would need to butter them up for a big apology, no better way to butter them up then gift them before it happens.

All the armor and dresses were beautiful and amazing, the dress or armor matched the house colors. Rhae received a beautiful striking red dress while all the Starks received theirs in the family color grey. It was not the dull grey though, it was a vibrant and beautiful grey that everybody thought could not be achieved with their colors. Then there was Torrhens armor, instead of the grey for his armour it was a pitch black set of armour that looked terrifying on the steward, everybody wondered what it would look like on the larger and much more intimidating Torrhem. It had red shoulder pads that stood out and matched his direwolves eyes.

“This is too much but we are here to return the gesture.” Torrhen had presented the small group with similar gifts as they just been presented. Torrhen had approached Willias with what looked like a cane that he had to use everyday since the accident.

“Lord Willias I am here to present this to you, this is not your everyday cane though. I hope you find good use in it.” He handed Willias the cane and walked away. Willias looked at the side of it and it was a beautiful piece of art with the Tyrell rose and high valyrian written down the side. What caught his eye is when he accidentally pulled too hard at the handle and it slid forward. What slide forward was a thin 3 foot valyrian blade that was concealed in the cane.

“Lord Stark this is an amazing gift I thank you.” Willias thanked his host and the pleasantries went on for another 10 minutes before they were ushered into the castle for food. Willias sporting his new cane had smile on his face hoping they had found new friends. Margaery had presented Dany with the glass red 3 headed dragon and met her new lady in waiting who she happily accepted. With the northern girl next to her she would be able to learn some of the northern customs and traditions.

As Yara was going to head in she was stopped by Torrhen, one they were left alone he sent his sworn shields in and walked her around to the stables.

“Lady Yara Greyjoy, the Lady of the Iron Isles and Lady Reaper of the Pyke, how does that sound?” She looked at him with confusion.

“We both know it's the strength of the North that stops them from attacking us not that we have you. I will be straight with you, you know my plans and you know what I want.” He left it open ended for her to answer.

“All 7 kingdoms, including the Iron Isles.” She replied intrigued, she had played dumb before acting like she had no clue what Torrhen was planning but now he wanted to bring her in on it.

“Aye Yara, we both know you are the true heir but Theon will get it because of his cock. Lets say I can place you as Lady of the Rock if you work with me.” She had walked to the horse and fed it some sugar cubes to think about this proposal. 

Torrhen had just offered the chance to betray her people and become the Lady of the Iron Isles instead of her brother. That was her position and she knew Torrhen was right his cock would get him that throne once her father passed away.

“What do you need?” She conceded. She hated betraying her family like this but this was her birthright she would fight for. She had been waiting for this moment but it still made her feel guilty about even plotting to betray her father, uncle, and brother. He smirked knowing he had her.

“There will be a time when I am in need of Admirals to lead my navy, Lord Sol I would put up against any captain in the 7 kingdoms including the Iron Isles but he is one man. You would be given your own ship and armada and help me crush my enemies and send them to your drown gods.” She agreed with his assessment of their navy needing strong minded sea minds to lead. Lord Sol was amazing when it came to the ocean but she would get her chance to show the 7 kingdoms that Yara was a true Greyjoy.

“Sea Bitch.” Torrhen raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

“That will be my ship name, the Sea Bitch and I want a hand in everything from the nails used to the design of it.” Torrhen shook her hand and they both went in with a smile on their face, the 7 kingdoms never knew what hit them.

A/N:

I can't believe I stretched like three points out in one chapter. I hope it didn't drag on, I had like 8 points I wanted to hit but felt detail was needed. If anyone has any ideas for any OCs they would like to suggest please message me, and yes the pirate king is OC. I will try updating this every thursday or friday school work depending. But yea please tell me how you think I did with the introduction of the wolves. Yara is going to be featured more in the future, and I chose Yara over Asha because I think Yara is a cooler name. 

Someone just brought up the point of why would Torrhen part with a valyrian steel cane for Willias. Highgarden is an important piece, I am not saying they will be on the Stark's side of the rebellion for the Iron Throne but right now Torrhen is willing to part with the Valyrian steel amount of a small dagger. The cane has three feet of long thin steel so that is how I figured that out. He knows he overgifted but so did the Tyrells.

I have a few ideas to write out for the Tyrell family. I want to start using  all the major 7 families. I think the only ones I haven't used yet is really the Arryns of the Vale. Does anybody know who ran the Vale for Jon Arryn when he was in the Kings Landing?

And before you wonder about the punishing of Rhae, sometimes as parents you let kids punish themselves with guilt.He has multiple times punished them so I have him taking the let me self punish themselves with guilt. She will be in court more often so she will be seeing the choices they have to make and on how large of a scale so she will be maturing there as well. Plus now she has a shadow.

Well here are the wolves names matched to the owners.

Torrhen: Artos, after the Stark warrior that has a statue in the family crpypt

Rodwell: Ice, after the Stark family sword.

Sarra: Princess, her desire to be one and not in the sense of Sansa but more in the sense of Cersei, wanting control. She will not betray her brother but she knows her family deserves to be crowned

Lyarra: Lola,

Arthur: Dawn, Dayne family sword 

Brandon: Ice

Sylvia: Nymeria, based on the warrior in the stories

Jon: Valyria, based on his heritage

So please review and tell me what you thought.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
